Phantom Fury
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A reboot of my older story, Danny of the Blitz Team. I hope you guys enjoy the longer, non segmented chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first edition of this story wasn't working out the way I'd hoped, so I decided to rewrite it with the chapters being full episodes. So at the end, feel free to let me know if this is an improvement as opposed to this story's predecessor! Please do that, I'd really love to know! Anyway, review this story, and prepare to...**_

 _ **Me and Irvine: "BRING THE NOISE!"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom, or Zoids! But if I did, Bit and Liger Zero would've gotten some more versatile conversion units!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 **"Judge Speech"**

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Yelling"**

* * *

 **Organized under strict rules and regulations,**

 **Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields,**

 **Using mechanical combat units known as Zoids!**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line,**

 **And sharpen their skills against one another!**

 **Battle mode approved!**

 **Area scanned!**

 **Battlefield set up!**

 **Ready...?**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **The Story Begins!**_

* * *

Out in the middle of a remote desert, we see a young man with a cargo truck. The man stood at about six foot four inches tall. He had black hair that spiked forward, a muscled build like that of a martial artist, ice blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

He was wearing a baggy white T-shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. This is Danny Fenton. Although he's stopped going by the name Fenton for some time now.

"Jack pot!" Danny said as he loaded a Dibison Cooling Unit into the storage compartment of his truck.

You see, Danny is a Junk Dealer who searches the battlefields of Zoid battles for any useful parts that get left behind, repairs them, and sells them to Zoid Parts Dealerships. He's been saving up his earnings so that he can buy a Zoid of his own.

Danny soon heard a whistling noise. He looked up to see something fall into the ground. Once the smoke cleared, a giant white capsule rose up from the crater that had formed upon impact. It opened up to reveal a white robot with one blue hand, and a red hand. This is a Zoid Battle Judge.

 **"The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry! Danger! All others must leave the area immediately!"** The Judge said as he issued a warning.

"Looks like a battle. Maybe I should scope out the competition." Danny said.

He looked to his right to see three Zoids walking onto the field. They were all giant yellow beasts that resembled saber tooth cats with giant guns on their backs.

"Saber Tigers..." Danny said in amazement. He looked over to his left and saw the other team which was composed of three totally different Zoids.

One of them was a giant Texas longhorn with a Seventeen Barrel Megalomax Cannon on its back. It also had two Eight Missile Pods on each cheek, and a Three Barrel Anti Zoid Shock Cannon on its belly. This Zoid was primarily black, but it had silver horns and hooves, orange eyes, and a more dull yellow color for its main body and leg armor.

The other was a wolf with blue armor plating, and an orange visor shielding cockpit. It also had a Long Range Rifle mounted to its back.

The third looked to be a giant lion with huge fangs, and a bright orange visor shielding the cockpit. The head and body were a bright blue color, while the legs were a steel black color.

"And on that team we have a Dibison, a Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger." Danny decided to get in his truck.

"It'd be better if I stay out of the fight, but that doesn't mean I can't watch." Danny said to himself as he activated the cloaking system of his truck.

 **"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Tigers Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready...?"** The judge raised its arms, and crossed them over its chest as a gong sounded in the background. **"FIGHT!"**

The pilots needed no further motivation to begin the fight, and charged in to do just that. Danny saw that those Sabers had a good strategy. Pick off their opponents one at a time to cripple their forces. First they took down the Dibison to take out the enemy's heavy hitter, then they took down the Command Wolf after it took down one of the Saber Tigers by blasting its right foreleg out from under it. Now they planned to take down the Shield Liger.

But when they lunged, the Shield Liger's pilot activated the Energy Shield allowing him to easily barrel through the two remaining sabers with ease. Unfortunately, their computer systems haven't yet frozen. They got back up, and began to give chase firing at the Shield Liger the whole way. That's when disaster struck.

The Shield Liger tripped over Danny's truck not only resulting in the Shield Liger getting bombarded by heavy fire from the remaining Saber Tigers, but it also caused the battle to be canceled.

Danny got out of his truck holding his head in pain. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head, and left arm, but he paid his injuries no mind. His main focus was helping that Shield Liger pilot. Whoever it is more than likely has injuries far worse than his own, and needs immediate medical attention.

He rushed over to the Shield Liger, and forced the cockpit open to reveal a man with brown hair, and light skin who was still conscious, but in serious pain. The man looked up to see Danny trying to get him out of the cockpit.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked. "And what are you doing on this battlefield?"

Danny finally managed to get the man out of his liger. Without answering, he began to assess the overall damage. This pilot had suffered from a broken arm, a few bruises on his torso, and a mild concussion. Seems like he got off lucky this time, but who knows what could happen the next time.

"Looks like you've taken one heck of a beating. Try not to move so much. I'm gonna apply first aid." Danny ordered as he took out two sticks, and a roll of bandages.

He then placed both sticks on the sides of the pilot's arm, and began wrapping the bandages around to make a splint. that was when the other two pilots showed up. The one who was piloting the Command Wolf was a man with lightly tanned skin, long hazelnut brown hair that fell to his mid back, a well muscled frame, and blue eyes.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a blue vest over it, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and two green bands around his arms. He also had an air about him that screamed mercenary.

The pilot for the Dibison was a young woman of above average height, just reaching up to Danny's chin. She had light red hair that looked almost pink, fair skin, and fuchsia colored eyes. Both she, and the Command Wolf's pilot looked to be around Danny's age. She was wearing a pink outfit with some purple and green accents, light blue gloves and shoes, and a hairclip that seemed to have two long appendages that hung in mid air.

She looked to be a complete hot head, and not one to listen to reason very easily. And boy howdy, does she look mad right now!

 **"Who the heck do you think you are, butting into our battle like that?!"** The woman asked while yelling in Danny's face. **"If it wasn't for you, we would've beaten those lousy tigers! Hey! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

Danny was listening to her, but midway through he yelling, Danny started walking over to his truck. He then turned his truck back onto its wheels, opened the storage compartment, took out a part, and gave it to the girl. She instantly recognized the part as a Dibison Cooling Unit.

"Here. I found that Cooling Unit before your battle started. Use it to repair your Dibison. Based on where those missiles hit, I'd say your Dibison's cooling unit is nothing but scrap metal now." Danny explained.

Without waiting for a response, Danny closed the storage compartment, got into his truck, and drove off leaving three very confused members of the Blitz Team. All three of them were very confused by this guys behavior. Normally, most people, man OR woman would be fearful of the female pilot when she got mad. But this guy just brushed her temper aside as if he were just dealing with a cranky three year old! How did he DO that?!

"Who the heck was that guy?" The Command Wolf pilot asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." The Shield Liger Pilot responded.

"Well whoever he was, he looked pretty shady…" The Dibison pilot said adding her two cents.

* * *

 _ *****Blitz Team Base: Later That Night****_

* * *

The members of the Blitz Team were all sitting in the living room of their team base. They were pretty depressed about their current losing streak, and this battle didn't do anything to raise morale. The team leader, doctor Toros let out a depressed sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're lucky the Zoid Battle Commission rescheduled our battle with the Tigers team. But with Leon down, we're at a severe disadvantage." Toros informed.

Another member of the team, a boy who looked no older than fourteen with short, spiky black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes shook his head. This kid is known as Jamie, and he's the Technician, and strategist for the Blitz Team. But right now, he's got bad news.

"Even if he could still fight, our hands are full with repairing the Dibison, and the Command Wolf." Jamie said in slight despair. "There's no way we can go into battle with only two Zoids!"

Doctor Toros began to get an idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

"There's that Berserk Fury…" Toros began.

However, his idea was quickly shot down by his daughter, Leena, who is the pilot of the Dibison.

"No way, dad! You know how that Zoid is!" Leena said.

"It lives up to its name by going berserk as soon as someone steps into the cockpit." Brad added. "Not to mention it has no armor. And as far as we know, it doesn't have any weapons worth mentioning."

"Then I'll borrow Jamie's Pteras!" Leon said as he tried to get up off the couch.

Unfortunately, like his Shield Liger, Leon was just far too damaged to go into battle. His arm was now in a sling, and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to help with a small fracture in his skull. He grunted as he tried to get up, but plopped back onto the couch.

"No way, Leon! You're in no condition to enter a Zoid Battle yet!" Leena said. "You've gotta just stay here, and rest."

While the Blitz Team was talking about what to do about the next battle, Danny was by the front door. He drove over to their base to apologize for his interference in their last battle, but their doorbell wasn't working. Whoever their maintenance guy was, they certainly weren't doing their job right if they missed something like that. So Danny decided to go around through their hangar. He saw that the repairs for their Dibison, and Command Wolf were going well.

 _"Thanks to that cooling unit I gave them, the Dibison should be battle ready by as early as tomorrow morning. Their Command Wolf's not looking to bad either."_ Danny thought to himself.

That's when his eyes settled on the battered Shield Liger. Liger type Zoids were incredibly rare nowadays because of the war all those years ago. Having one, let alone being able to PILOT one meant that you were either rich, or a great warrior. Seeing one like this made Danny very unhappy.

 _'Those Saber Tigers are RUTHLESS! They didn't have to go as far as they did with this Shield Liger! It'll be a miracle if they can even get this thing ready for CASUAL travel!"_ Danny thought.

His eyes soon drifted to a different Zoid. It looked like a giant black Tyrannosaurus Rex that was made of metal. It had red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and it had strange red knobs on its legs, feet, tail, and shoulders. The strange thing about it was that this Zoid appeared to not have any armor.

"What is this Zoid? It's not a Geno Saurer, and it's nothing like the Geno Breaker. What are you?" Danny asked the Zoid as if it was alive.

The lights suddenly turned on, and an alarm began blaring. Out of instinct, Danny began to make a run for it. He saw a shadow coming down from above, and rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a net by the skin of his teeth! Detecting no other traps in the area, Danny got up, but didn't relax his guard. That's when the Blitz Team walked into the hangar.

"Would it kill you guys to not scare the life out of someone?!" Danny asked ready to fight if need be.

 **"YOU?! What are YOU doing in our base?!"** Leena asked, more than a little angry.

Leena would've continued her assault, but Leon stopped her. Be needed some information from this guy, and didn't need his sister to possibly scare him off. After all, this guy didn't seem like much of a threat.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You didn't tell us when we met on the battlefield." Leon asked.

"The name's Danny. I'm a Junk Dealer who's constantly on the move in search of discarded parts-" Danny explained before being interrupted by an irate Leena.

 **"More like junk STEALER! That truck you have parked outside our base was loaded with parts from MY Dibison!"** Leena said accusing Danny of being a thief.

This didn't please Danny at all. He gives them the part they need in order to fix up her Zoid, and THIS is how they thank him?! With theft accusations?! So he decided to give this girl a piece of his mind! _**(Not literally or for lack of trying, mind you.)**_

 **"Who do you think you are, accusing me of STEALING?! I FOUND that Cooling Unit way before your battle even started! Did you even bother to ASK if the cooling unit was missing from your Zoid beforehand? HUH?!"** Danny asked, getting in Leena's face.

Leena still didn't believe Danny, but she did like how he wasn't scared of her. That earns him a few good points in her book. She wouldn't say this out loud, but she would prefer to date a man who didn't run away in fear of her.

"I still say you're a thief, but fine. I'll humor you. Jamie, was the Cooling Unit missing when you started repairs, or was it still there?" Leena asked the young tactician of the team.

Jamie scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. He really would rather stay out of situations like this one. It's better for his overall health.

"Actually, it was more like shrapnel." Jamie informed. "I had to pick all of the pieces out one by one before I could install the new one."

"Thanks for the help, by the way. If it weren't for you giving us that Cooling Unit, we'd be way behind on our repairs." Leon said. "By the way, how are you holding up? You had your own fair share of injuries."

That caused Leena to shift from angered menace to worried, overprotective mode. She remembered seeing all of the blood on Danny's arm, and his skull, and now she felt kinda guilty about her earlier actions. Danny lifted his sleeve to show quite the nasty gash in his arm. It was deep, but it wasn't bleeding as much as it was before.

"Thanks for your concern, but trust me it's only a mild concussion, and a flesh wound. I would've taken care of it myself, but I used the last of my medical supplies to help you out mister..." Danny trailed off.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Leon Toros. This is my sister, Leena, and our teammates, Brad, and Jamie. The man behind me is Doctor Steve Toros." Leon explained while introducing everyone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all under slightly less hectic terms. But tell me, is there any chance I could use some of your medical supplies?" Danny asked.

He was looking kinda pale, and seemed to be a little bit off balance. Seems like blood loss was beginning to take its toll. Not good. Not good at all.

About a half hour later, Danny was sitting on the ground of the hangar while Leena stitched up the gash in his arm. They had to disinfect it beforehand however, so it was taking a bit longer than either of them would like.

"I don't know why you didn't save any of your equipment for yourself." Leena said as she was stitching up the gash while applying pressure.

"Like I said, it was the last I had." Danny explained as if he was talking about something as simple as the whether.

"How are you not even flinching? Do you even feel pain?!" Leena asked.

"Well, let's just say because of my past I have incredibly high pain tolerance. Something like getting stitches while I'm awake is like getting a little bug bite." Danny explained.

Leena let out an exasperated sigh once she was done stitching up his arm. She then began to wrap bandages around his arm to keep the stitches from coming undone.

"You are really something else. First you help us, and THEN you manage to get medical help from us! Is this how your life always is?" Leena asked.

"Nah, not all the time." Danny said. He then looked back at the mystery Tyrannosaurs Type Zoid. "By the way, what's the deal with THIS Zoid? I've seen a lot of Dinosaur Type Zoids in my travels, but I've never seen one like this before."

"This one? We call it the Berserk Fury." Leena explained. "Some dealer conned my dad into buying it. Dad fell for it, because Tyrannosaur type Zoids are rare. But because of this Zoid's type rarity, and our current losing streak, we haven't been able to get any armor for it. And so far, no one's been able to pilot it."

"You mean no one knows how?" Danny asked.

Leena shook her head no. She didn't know why, but she found it easier to talk about stuff like this with Danny. He just seemed like such an easy guy to get along with, now that she thought about it.

"It isn't that. This Zoid lives up to its name by going berserk if someone tries to pilot it. Even going so far as to eject someone who steps into the cockpit! And we can't use it in battle due to its lack of armor." Leena explained.

Danny looked at Berserk Fury in amazement. Such a Zoid deserved to be out there on the battlefield, not cooped up in a hangar collecting dust.

'Berserk Fury... Something tells me that you would be an amazing Zoid if you had the right partner. Someone who didn't treat Zoids like giant machines, but as living beings. I myself feel as if I am not worthy of the honor of being your pilot...' Danny thought to himself.

As if sensing Danny's thoughts, Berserk Fury's eyes began to glow red. Leena was about to give Danny a blanket so he could sleep, but she heard a low, reptilian roar. She turned to look at Danny who was staring at Berserk Fury.

"Did you say something?" Leena asked.

Danny looked at her, and shook his head 'no'. They heard the same roar again, and looked up to see Berserk Fury crouching down to Danny. This slightly freaked them out, and the two of them took a few steps back. Well, actually Leena was TOTALLY freaked out.

The two of them were wondering what Fury wanted, when the Zoid moved its snout in front of Danny, and opened its head from the eyes up revealing its cockpit.

"Okay, this is strange. Berserk Fury has never done anything like THIS before." Leena said to herself.

She observed the Zoid's behavior. It had honestly never done anything like this before, as far as the team knew. In fact, it almost looked like it wanted Danny as its pilot. But that just wasn't possible! Was it? The Berserk Fury let out another growl wanting Danny to get into its cockpit.

"You want me...?" Danny asked.

He looked at Leena for permission since this was one of her team's Zoids. Leena couldn't really speak right now, so she just nodded in approval. Danny got into the cockpit, and the seat belt came down to keep Danny in the chair.

The Cockpit then closed, and Berserk Fury began to raise its head back into the air. Following Leena's instructions, Danny began pressing buttons in order to turn on Fury's systems.

"I don't understand why they were being so paranoid. You're not going berserk at all." Danny said thinking out loud.

That's when the Berserk Fury reared its head back, and let out a loud roar. Leena's face showed up on the comm link looking confused and scared.

"Danny, what's going on?!" Leena asked. She didn't like the looks of this.

Before Danny could answer, Berserk Fury took off running. It was surprisingly fast for a two legged Zoid.

 **"DANNY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! STOP THE BERSERK FURY!"** Leena ordered, wondering what the heck was going on.

 **"I'm TRYING, but the controls are unresponsive! I'll try to bring the Berserk Fury back, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be a little late!"** Danny called as the Berserk Fury ran out into the moonlit desert.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day*****_

* * *

"Are you sure that's EXACTLY what happened, Leena?" Dr. Toros asked.

Leena had just briefed the team about what happened with Berserk Fury that night. Everyone had their fair share of doubt about Danny even though he had helped them, but they didn't expect him to take one of their Zoids. He just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

But needless to say, Leena was pissed off by their doubt. She knew for a fact that Danny wouldn't steal their Zoids, and she should know. She was there when Berserk Fury ran off. And she did still regret her wild accusation about Danny trying to steal their Zoids.

 **"I've already told you guys like five times already! Why don't you believe me?!"** Leena asked, with steam literally beginning to come out of her ears.

"Well, your story does seem pretty farfetched." Brad said. "If you ask me, I'd say you're lying through your teeth."

 **"YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF LYING?!"** Leena asked incredulously.

Jamie, Leon, and Doctor Toros backed up a few steps. They knew that Leena could be very dangerous if angered enough. And this time was no exception. Even now, Leena looked like she could pop a blood vessel at any given moment. But Leon was broken from his moment of fear when something on the ground caught his eye.

"Hold on..." Leon said as he knelt down to examine the mark left by Berserk Fury's jaw. "How did Danny even manage to get into the cockpit with only one arm, and steal the Berserk Fury?"

"I told you, Leon! The Berserk Fury lowered its head to the ground so Danny could get in! Then it just ran off! Danny told me that the controls were unresponsive. Oh..." Leena explained before realization dawned on her, and everyone else.

"But that Zoid has never let ANYONE pilot it willingly!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

Dr. Toros was surprised by this revelation, but he soon got a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

 *****Meanwhile*****

* * *

Berserk Fury was still running like no tomorrow, and unfortunately, Danny couldn't do anything to stop it. He was still in the cockpit doing everything in his power to try and stop the runaway Zoid, but the controls were still unresponsive. Finally, Danny gave up trying to do this on his own.

"Man... How do I get it to stop? **FURY, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?! You're an amazing Zoid. I'm impressed already! Now settle down, will ya?!"** Danny yelled.

His actions seemed to have the desired effect. Berserk Fury began to slow down into a walk, before coming to a complete stop. The Berserk Fury let out a roar rearing its head back as it did.

"You actually listened to me. Cool. Good boy!" Danny said.

He took the time to look around, and found that he was in the middle of a desert area.

"Let's get you back to the Blitz Team. Knowing them, they probably need some help against those tigers." Danny said.

Berserk Fury growled in agreement, and took off running. Soon though, Danny saw a sight that made his blood boil. The Blitz Team was fighting the Tigers Team again, but this time it was a two on two. Or so it seemed...

One of the Saber Tigers was on the far edge of the battlefield with a cannon mounted where its paw should be, and it shot down the Dibison making it freeze. However, the other two Tigers were about to further damage the Dibison, even though it couldn't fight anymore.

"Hey Fury, what do ya say we teach these no good Tigers a lesson in humility?" Danny asked the Zoid.

Berserk Fury roared in agreement. It didn't like how these guys did unnecessary damage to its Zoid brethren. They charged in, and got between the Dibison and the Saber Tigers.

 **"Back off, you pathetic excuses for warriors!"** Danny yelled.

Leena instantly recognized the Zoid, and the voice of who was piloting.

"Danny?!" Leena asked in shock.

"Are you okay, Leena? Sorry I took so long, but I guess Fury here wanted to get up and stretch his legs." Danny said.

The Judge suddenly appeared on Danny's Comm. Screen, and began to speak with him.

 **"Zoid recognized as Berserk Fury, registered by the Blitz Team. Warrior registration has not been received. Warrior, state your name!"** The judge ordered.

"Daniel. Put me down as Danny. No surname." Danny said.

The Judge then gave Danny a Zoid Gear, and a registration number to enter into it. Once he was all registered, the battle continued. Danny started by running right past the other two Sabers.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Leena asked, wondering why Danny was running.

"There's a third Saber Tiger at the edge of the battlefield that they're using as a fixed weapon! I saw it on my way here!" Danny explained.

On the far edge of the battlefield, the third Saber stood there. The pilot was going into a small panic attack, and firing in random places as Danny charged at him with the Berserk Fury. Danny managed to take him out relatively easy using the teeth of his Zoid.

But the other two Sabers were beginning to try and gang up on him. Their shots were missing the Berserk Fury entirely, but the shockwaves caused by the impact of their missile fire was making things difficult for Danny.

"Man, how am I supposed to fight back without any weapons?!" Danny asked himself.

Suddenly, Danny heard a beeping sound, and looked at one of Berserk Fury's monitors. It was showing a diagram of Fury, but three certain words caught Danny's attention.

"Charged Particle Cannon...?" Danny asked himself. "You sure it's functional? And more importantly, are you sure you can take the recoil without any armor?"

Berserk Fury roared loudly in approval, as it geared itself up to fire the attack. Danny smiled and nodded. He pressed the button that was meant to power up the Charged Particle Cannon, and took aim.

The Berserk Fury reared back its head releasing a loud roar, fanned out the segments of its tail, and opened its mouth to reveal a cannon barrel inside. Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Jamie was monitoring the whole battle, and saw what Danny was planning to do.

"Danny's planning to use the Charged Particle Cannon!" Jamie exclaimed. "You've gotta do something, doc!"

"DANNY, DON'T USE IT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THAT WEAPON WITH NO ARMOR!" Dr. Toros said trying to reason with Danny.

But the young pilot wasn't going to listen. He had faith in the Fury's potential, and wasn't about to stop his attack.

"Sorry doc, but I can't obey that order. I believe in the Berserk Fury. I know he can handle the strain of this weapon!" Danny said.

Energy began to pool inside the Berserk Fury's mouth creating a golden glow as the orb increased in size, and power. Once it reached a sufficient amount of power, Danny pulled the trigger, and launched the attack.

 **"Charged Particle Cannon... FIRE!"** Danny yelled.

A giant beam of purple, and gold energy was released from the Berserk Fury's mouth at a speed that was too fast for the lead Saber Tiger to dodge. The blast sliced the right foreleg, and hind leg clean off making it fall on its side, and freezing its combat system in the process. The other Saber would've retaliated, but it was quickly shot down by Brad and his Command Wolf.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..." ** The judge raised its left hand. **"The BLITZ TEAM! "**

Everyone on the Blitz Team began to celebrate their victory as the judge flew back up into space. Little did they know, the Berserk Fury didn't use the full power of its Charged Particle Cannon. It knew that without armor or anchors, it would be unable to survive the recoil of its signature attack.

But the important thing right now was that they'd won! They won, and the Berserk Fury was now able to truly live now that it had a pilot of its own!

* * *

 _ *****Later That Evening*****_

* * *

Back at Toros Base, Danny was standing outside looking up at the Berserk Fury. He was truly glad to have piloted such a wonderful Zoid, but he knew he couldn't stay.

"You are one amazing Zoid, Fury. But I'm a wanderer... And as such my next destination is unknown to even myself. But I'm sure you'll one day find someone else who will be more worthy to be your pilot." Danny said.

"Why don't you stay?" Leon asked walking up to Danny with Dr. Toros, and Leena.

"Yeah, I mean you did already register as a member of our team. I'm sure we could work something out." Leena said.

"Stay here, and be a full fledged member of the Blitz Team! You could still do your Junk Dealer thing as a type of side job." Dr. Toros said.

Danny was surprised that these people really wanted him on their team, but thought about their offer. He was pretty tired of sleeping in his truck all the time, and it did get pretty lonesome on your own out there. He looked back up at the Berserk Fury.

"What do you think? That sound good, Fury?" Danny asked.

Berserk Fury let out a low growl in response. An obvious yes.

"Cool! Then then let's be partners, Berserk Fury."

The Berserk Fury reared its head back, and roared loudly in celebration. It was glad that it's chosen partner had decided to stay, and knew that together, they'd be nigh unstoppable! This was just the start of what would be a chain of great adventures for both Zoid and pilot alike!

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Danny): Hey, Danny here. Hey Fury, we won the battle! What? Aside from your Charged Particle Cannon you don't have any weapons? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?!**_

 _ **Next time on Phantom Fury; The Red Comet appears! Ready...? FIGHT!**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Improved and Revised!)

**Organized under strict rules and regulations,**

 **Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields,**

 **Using mechanical combat units known as Zoids!**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line,**

 **And sharpen their skills against one another!**

 **Battle Mode approved!**

 **Area scanned!**

 **Battlefield set up!**

 **Ready...?**

 **FIGHT** **!**

* * *

 _ **The Red Comet Appears!**_

* * *

"Alright, Danny, we're ready on our end!" Jamie informed.

The Blitz Team was running a few tests on the Berserk Fury to learn more about its combat capabilities, and so they could figure out what to do for armor, and weapons. Currently, they're running a test on speed and agility. They'd already run a few tests on strength and found out that the Berserk Fury is capable of biting right through an Elephander's armor. But, let's get back to the current test.

"Roger that, Jamie! Let's show 'em what we can do, Fury!" Danny said.

Berserk Fury let out a roar in agreement, and started running at full speed. It was moving as fast as a Blade Liger on its own, which is pretty impressive considering the Blade Liger is the fastest Zoid in the Republican army. Once a field of boulders showed up, Danny and Berserk Fury weaved their way through those things as if it were nothing.

"This is incredible!" Jamie said in shocked surprise. "The Berserk Fury is as fast as a Blade Liger, and has the same level of maneuverability as a Lightning Saix!"

"Now that's what I call a Zoid!" Leena praised.

Doctor Toros was grinning like a maniac. Ever since he first bought the Berserk Fury, he was certain that it had nothing but untapped potential! The only problem was its lack of desire to be piloted. That is, until Danny showed up. Now he was seeing what this Zoid was truly capable of!

However, the good doctor had a feeling that this show of Berserk Fury's speed and agility was only the tip of the iceberg! After a few minutes, doc decided to end the testing for the day.

"That's enough, Danny! We got all the info we need on our end." Doc said over the inter comm.

"Roger." Danny replied.

Berserk Fury slowed to a complete stop, and started growling at Danny as if it was talking to him. Danny could tell what it was his Zoid wanted.

"You're right, Fury. We need to get you some armor of your own. Maybe a weapon, or two." Danny said to his Zoid. "What would you say to Buster Claws?"

Berserk Fury let out a loud roar of approval. Once they made their way into the hangar, Danny got out of the cockpit and headed for the meeting room. When he got there, he found the whole team waiting for him. Everyone had a big smirk on their face however, which unnerved Danny greatly.

"Ummm... Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Danny asked.

Leon motioned for Danny to sit down. He did so, still feeling a bit insecure about this situation. Finally, doctor Toros spoke up.

"Danny, the Berserk Fury is an excellent Zoid in its own right, but it can only do so much without any armor." Doc explained. "So we talked it over, and we decided to create some special armor for your Zoid!"

This caught Danny by surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear something like that today. But his brows soon knitted together. Danny knew that nothing in life is free, so he decided to cut right to the chase.

"That's very nice of you to say, doc. But my question is, how much do I owe you?" Danny asked. "I doubt you're giving me armor for my Zoid for free."

The good doctor merely got a bigger grin on his face. This action put Danny on edge even more than he already was. But surprisingly, it was Brad who put the boy's fear to rest.

"Believe it or not, we're not charging you anything for this armor! We've been meaning to get some armor for the Berserk Fury since I first bought the Zoid, but since it wouldn't let anyone pilot it, we didn't know what to go with. However, since you helped us out with that problem, we now know exactly what will work with it!" Brad explained.

"Just consider it a small thank you for pulling us out of our losing streak." Leon said.

Danny was honestly shocked beyond comparison here. He honestly thought that they were going to make him pay for the armor, but to his surprise they were giving him the armor for free. Danny smiled and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks, guys! That's very generous of you to do. So when are we gonna install the armor?" Danny asked after thanking his team.

"We can start right now. We'll use the CAS system in the Hover Cargo to install Berserk Fury's new armor." Jamie informed standing up.

Everyone went over to the Hover Cargo to check out how this would go, but the doctor stopped them.

"Oh! Before I forget, I just got word from the Zoid Battle Commission about our next Zoid battle." Doc informed.

"So who're we up against, dad?" Leon asked.

The good doctor took out a slip of paper which held all of the information that was needed, and started reading aloud.

"It says here the Fluegels. We'll be competing against the warrior known as Naomi Fluegel. She's well known for her impressive record of having never lost a single battle." Doc explained.

This caught the team's interest. Brad let out a low whistle showing that he was thoroughly impressed.

"She's never lost even ONCE?!" Danny asked. "I find that VERY hard to believe."

"Same here." Leena said in agreement while crossing her arms.

"Well, it's the truth whether you believe it or not. Also the rules for this battle are three on three,using only six shots per Zoid." Toros further explained.

Danny narrowed his eyes when he heard the rules for this battle. Despite being a Junk Dealer for two years, he was very familiar with the different types of Zoid Battles. And this time was no different.

 _"0988... An old fashion six shot western showdown."_ Danny thought to himself.

"If that's the case, then we might need to go with Jamie's Pteras. No offense Danny, but the Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon takes a while to charge which makes it impractical to use against an experienced sniper like Naomi." Leon explained.

This ticked Danny off somewhat. Sure the Berserk Fury had no other weapons, but that didn't mean it was useless. He had a good idea for a temporary weapon he could use for this fight.

"Before you decide to go through with that plan, let me go to a parts dealer that I know. I've done some pretty good business with him over the years, and he owes me a favor. I can get a weapon from him, have it ready before our battle starts, and we'll win this thing. You'll see!" Danny said.

Brad just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care what happened so long as he got paid. Jamie looked a bit uncertain about such a thing. Even if Danny got all of the parts how was he supposed to construct the weapon in time for the battle? Leena, however, looked like she believed in him.

"I say we go with Danny's plan." Leena said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She was smiling at Danny, which surprised everyone even further.

"If what Danny has planned works, it'll mean another win for the Blitz Team, and Danny will have a weapon ready for his Zoid." Leena explained.

No one could really find any fault in Leena's argument, and could see all of the good points she made. Doc didn't need any more convincing.

"Alright, we're going through with your plan, Danny! But just in case, Jamie I want you to prepare the Pteras for battle." Toros ordered.

"Right, doc. But I think we should put the armor on Berserk Fury first." Jamie replied.

Everyone nodded, and walked over to the Hover Cargo. Using the CAS system, Jamie placed the armor onto Danny's Zoid. It was truly beautiful.

The armor was a stunning lavender color, and appeared to be built more around a perfect balance of speed, offense, and defense. It also had two anchors built into the back of the armor on each foot to take the recoil of the Charged Particle Cannon's power. Even though it was a beautiful armor, Danny felt like it was missing something. But for now, he was just happy that his Zoid now had some means of protection.

"Well partner, how do you like your new armor? Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Danny asked, getting what he assumed to be a happy purr from his Zoid.

"I have to admit, Berserk Fury looks pretty badass in that armor!" Brad complimented.

"I know, right?" Danny retorted. "Well I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta go and get the parts for that weapon I told you about."

And with that, Danny got in his truck and drove off to the shop where he could get the parts that he needed. Fortunately the place wasn't too far from Toros Base, so Danny didn't have to drive for too long.

When Danny got there, he went in through the back and found the old man working on something that would enhance a Zoid's natural healing factor. Danny knew that he'd have the parts he was looking for.

"Hey again, old timer!" Danny greeted.

The man looked up from his work to see his number one junk dealer. The old man buys junk from Danny, and then he uses the junk to make Zoid parts. And boy was he happy to see Danny again after so long.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to stop by after so long! How ya doin', Danny?" The old man asked, shaking hands with the young warrior.

"I've been doing better than I have in a long time, Franky! But I'm afraid that this might be the last time I'll be delivering junk to you. I've finally got myself a Zoid of my own, and I've joined a Zoid battle team!" Danny said to the old man.

"I see. It's a shame that I'll be losing business with you, but congratulations all the same my young friend!" Franky said. "So, what can I do ya for?"

Danny reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I've got a Zoid battle coming up, and I need the parts for this weapon. I don't have enough money to pay it all off right now, so I'm cashing in that favor you owe me." Danny explained as he handed the paper to Franky.

Franky looked over the paper, and was certainly surprised that Danny needed something like this. This particular gun hasn't been used since the old wars, mainly because most found it difficult to calibrate. But knowing his young friend, Franky was sure that Danny would be able to make it work with whatever Zoid he had.

"Hmmm... Well, I've got the gun ya need, but the barrel is in pieces. Oh, but don't you worry! Those pieces fit together real nice, and easy! I can get the mount and the bigger pieces of the barrel loaded into your truck from here, but the smaller stuff you're gonna have to carry out through the restaurant that I also own. It's connected to the shop so don't worry about that." Franky explained.

Danny expected something like this. He thanked the old man, and started carrying the smaller stuff through the restaurant and out to his truck. But before he made it even halfway through the place, he noticed two thugs harassing a woman. This served to infuriate our young hero.

 _"It's men like them that make all of us others look bad to the female populace!"_ Danny thought to himself.

He walked over, and decided to help without looking like he was doing so.

"Excuse me, sir." Danny said as he 'unintentionally' stepped on the thug's foot making him cry out in pain.

"Hey, watch what you're doin' man!" The first thug yelled.

"Well sheesh, no need to yell. Maybe you should watch where you step." Danny replied, feigning innocence.

The guy tried to retaliate, but Danny 'dropped a piece' and ducked down. He ended up hitting the guy's friend in the chin with the gun barrel he was holding. This caused him to be knocked unconscious. Danny stood back up, turned to look at the other would-be-rapist, and hit the other guy in the head with the part he was carrying. Danny looked at the other guy in mock confusion.

"Huh? Now what's his problem?" Danny asked himself, perfectly feigning confusion.

He had just now gotten a good look at Naomi. She was a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, purple eyes, and red hair that fell past her shoulders and spiked up at the ends in the back. Her outfit was kinda like a western cowgirl. She wore a red and orange outfit with green details that revealed her stomach, arms, and hips. She wore orange gloves and long red boots in the same color as the rest of her outfit. Naomi also had a green gem in her hair above her left eye, and red "rings" around her arms.

Over all, she had this air of power around her, and Danny liked it. He knew of only one person that had that kind of aura.

 _"The Red Comet. I knew it!"_

 _"This guy... Did he do all of that on purpose? Well, whether it was on purpose or not, this guy sure is handsome."_ The woman thought to herself.

"Are you okay? Those two bozos must've been annoying." Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although I could've handled those guys myself." Naomi replied.

"I don't doubt that." Danny said with a smirk. "I have no doubts that the Red Comet can take care of herself."

Naomi's eyes widened slightly. But then she smirked at Danny.

"So my reputation precedes me. How'd you figure out who I am?" Naomi asked.

"It wasn't all that hard to guess. Red hair, red clothes, dresses like an old western cowgirl. You'd have to be a blind crow to not notice such obvious signs. My name's Danny, by the way." Danny said.

"Good to meet you, Danny. I'm Naomi Fluegel." Naomi said, introducing herself while shaking his hand.

Naomi noticed that the Jukebox was out of order, and was a bit disappointed that there was no music. But then she saw a piano on the stage, and got an idea that was just fool enough to work.

"Hey, we're a bit lost with the music here. Do you play Piano?" Naomi asked.

"I'm well versed in many musical instruments, and the Piano is one of them. Why?" Danny replied.

"Well, there's one on that stage. Why not play a song for everyone?" Naomi suggested.

Danny looked around, and saw plenty of other people giving him the same look. Danny sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way out of this one. He walked onto the stage, and sat down at the Piano. After cracking his knuckles a few times, Danny started to play an upbeat tune that seemed to lift the spirits of all of the warriors here.

Unknown to Danny, Franky had broke the old juke box on purpose. He wanted to hear Danny sing that song he used to sing when he visited the shop as a little boy. After a minute of playing, a few of the other warriors in the bar joined in on a fiddle, a viola, a cello, and a violin. They seemed to know this song like the string of their bow. After a minute, Danny began to sing.

 _ **Da nny: **__Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Gather up all of the crew,_

 _it's time to ship out Binks' brew._

 _Sea wind blows, to where, who knows?_

 _The waves will be our guide._

 _O'er across the ocean's tide._

 _Rays of sunshine far and wide._

 _Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by._

Bid farewell to weaver's town,

 _say so long to port renowned._

 _Sing a song, it won't be long,_

 _before we're casting off._

 _Cross the gold and silver seas,_

 _a salty spray puts us at ease,_

 _Day and night, to our delight,_

 _the voyage never ends._

As Danny and the other warriors continued to play, the other customers began to party due to the familiarity of the song. Many of them, Zoid Pilot and civilian alike, had a grandparent or two that fought in the old war. As a result, everyone there knew that song like the back of their hands.

Everyone was laughing, smiling, dancing around, and just plain having a good time. In fact, it wasn't long before they began to join in the song.

 _ **Chorus:**_ _Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Binks' Brew!_

 _Pirates we eternally_

 _Are challenging the seas!_

 _With the waves to rest our heads,_

 _Ship beneath us as our beds!_

 _Hoisted high upon the mast,_

 _Our jolly roger flies!_

 _Somewhere in the endless sky,_

 _A storm has started coming by!_

 _Waves a-dancing, evening comes,_

 _It's time to sound the drums!_

 _But steady men, and never fear!_

 _Tomorrow's skies are always clear!_

 _So pound your feet, and clap your hands_

 _Till sunny days return!_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

Danny then began to play the song at a slower, less jolly key. Danny was beginning to remember all of the crap he was put through during his childhood. It didn't help that his parents never did anything to... Well, help.

When his 'dad' told Danny that he was being pulled out of school so he could become a ghost hunter, Danny left that same night. That was four years ago. Unknown to Danny, Leena had shown up to give him some help, and was listening to his song since he started.

 _ **Danny:** Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Binks' Brew!_

 _Wave goodbye but don't you cry,_

 _Our memories remain!_

 _Our days are but a passing dream._

 _Everlasting though they seem,_

 _'Neath the moon we'll meet again,_

 _The wind's our lullaby!_

 _ **Chorus:** Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Binks' Brew!_

 _Sing a song, and play along_

 _For all the oceans wide!_

 _After all is said and done,_

 _You'll end up a skeleton!_

 _So spread your tail from dawn till dusk,_

 _Upon these foamy seas!_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

 _Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

When Danny was done with the song, everyone in the bar was applauding his performance. There wasn't a single person who wasn't clapping, or cheering for such a soulful song. Danny gave a quick bow, and walked off the stage to finish the work he had to do. That's when Danny noticed Leena standing by the door of the bar.

"Leena? What're you doing here?" Danny asked. "I thought that you would be asleep by now."

"Well you were gone for a while, so I decided to come over and see what was taking you so long." Leena explained.

Danny accepted that answer, and loaded up the rest of the parts that he needed into his truck. He and Leena got in, and drove back to the base. On the way back, Leena asked Danny about that song he was singing.

"So, Danny... What was that song you were singing?" asked Leena.

Danny began to get lost in his memories, but he still kept himself focused on driving back to Toros base. Nevertheless, Danny answered his teammate's question.

"Binks' Sake. It's an old song that Zoid warriors used to sing during the days of the old war between the Helic Republic, and the Guylos Empire. I used to sing it all the time as a little boy." Danny explained while tapping the tune on the steering wheel.

Leena was pretty fascinated by this new information. She had no idea that they used to sing such a song during the old war! You learn something new every day. When they got back, Leena helped Danny unload the parts for the gun he was going to use for the battle. Berserk Fury looked at the gun, and growled in curiosity.

"I know it's not much to look at right now, Fury. But don't worry. Once this thing's put together, you'll have a new weapon to use in battle!" Danny explained.

He got to work, starting with the smallest pieces as those were the hardest to put together. Danny knew that you should always start with the hard stuff first, and work your way to the easy stuff. He found it to be better this way. Once he was done with the circuitry, Danny started to work on the barrel.

Franky certainly didn't lie, the pieces of the barrel fit together like a dream. Finally, after a good three hours of assembly, Danny was hefting the gun up onto Berserk Fury's back. However, due to his arm not being fully healed, it was far more challenging than he thought it would be.

"Man… I sure could use some help here…" Danny said to himself with a grunt.

That's when he felt someone else tug on the rope. Danny turned his head to see Leon.

"Need a hand?" Leon asked.

Danny nodded, and they started to lift the gun up higher. This time it was easier to get up to where Danny needed it, and the two of them were now guiding it into place.

"You know, you could just use the CAS system in the Hover Cargo. It'd be a lot easier than doing it by hand." Leon said with a grunt.

He wasn't fully recovered either, so it was just as much of a challenge for Leon as it was for Danny.

"Maybe, but a little hard labor is good for ya." Danny said. "Puts hair on your chest!"

The two managed to get the gun into place, and Danny felt some slack on the rope. He looked behind him to see Leon sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just pushed myself a bit too hard." Leon explained. "Sorry if we don't have the equipment you need."

"It's fine. I always liked doing things the old fashioned way." Danny replied while anchoring the cannon to Berserk Fury.

"You used to be a Junk and Parts dealer, right? You seem to be pretty good at piloting Zoids. So of all the jobs out there in the world, why did you choose that one?" Leon asked.

Danny started to climb down from Berserk Fury's back. He had a big grin on his face as he started to get lost in his memories.

"Well you see, Leon, I had this dream when I was little. I wanted to save up as much money as I could so that I could get myself a Zoid of my own. But I didn't want one of the standard off the shelf models that are sold in stores. I wanted a partner. A Zoid that was as alive as I am!" Danny explained.

"What do you mean by 'alive'? Aren't all Zoids the same?" Leon asked.

Danny shook his head in a negative fashion. He knew that Leon was a good guy, but to say that Zoids were just machines was like saying ghosts were just wads of ectoplasm. Very derogatory and stereotypical.

"No, Leon. Every Zoid has a soul. A personality of their very own. All Zoids have one, but those that are manufactured have a hard time awakening their soul." Danny explained.

Danny looked up at Berserk Fury with a look of pride on his face. The cannon he had installed on Berserk Fury was a beautiful lightweight weapon that was used by Command Wolves during the old wars.

Sure he could've gone with one of the newer models, but Danny had faith in this gun. It had great range, was deadly accurate, and it could turn to shoot moving targets unlike the one mounted on Brad's Command Wolf. Plus, it packs quite a wallop!

"So how do you like your new weapon, Fury?" Danny asked his Zoid.

Berserk Fury growled in acceptance, happy that it finally had a new weapon to use. Danny smiled at his Zoid.

"I'm glad you like it, buddy. It'll be a big help in tomorrow's battle." Danny said before giving a loud yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed. I need to be well rested for the battle tomorrow."

"Alright. Sleep well, Danny." Leon said before going to his own room to sleep.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day*****_

* * *

On the battlefield were Brad's Command Wolf, and Leena's Dibison. The enemy had three Zoids of the same species on their side. Velociraptor Type Zoids known as Gun Snipers.

The first two were the standard light blue and lavender coloration with pale orange knobs on the legs, arms, and jaw joints. They also had light orange canopies. The Gun Snipers were fitted with special Missile Pods on their backs, Handguns, and a Sniper Rifle built into the tail.

The third Gun Sniper was Naomi's customized Zoid. It was completely red except for the orange canopy, and it's Sniper Rifle had more power than that of an average Gun Sniper. It turns out, Naomi had gotten two additional pilots for the battle, but was kinda suspicious of the fact that the enemy was using only two Zoids.

"So are you guys really going into battle with only two Zoids, or do you have some sort of trick up your sleeve?" Naomi asked.

"You wish." Leena snarled.

"Nope! No tricks here!" said a voice over the Comm Link.

Everyone looked behind the Blitz Team's Zoids to see the Berserk Fury in all its glory standing on a nearby hill, growling in challenge. And it had a cannon mounted on its back.

"The only thing we've got is honorable fighters!" Danny said with boundless confidence.

"Danny, what're you doing here?!" Brad asked over the Comm Link.

"I installed a Long Range Cannon on the Berserk Fury. We have them beat now!"' Danny said.

"Let's get her, Danny!" Leena said.

Naomi recognized the voice of the man who was speaking. He sounded a lot like the guy who sang at the bar last night. Danny's face appeared on Naomi's screen.

"Hey! May the best warrior win." Danny said.

Naomi smiled. "Yeah. Good luck out there, kid." she said in good sportsmanship.

While this was going on, the Judge Capsule landed, and opened up. The Judge scanned the area, and started the battle.

 **"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Fluegel Team! Battle mode 0988! Ready...? FIGHT!"**

The other two Gun Snipers ran into the woods to draw the team into Naomi's line of fire, while Naomi scaled the side of the cliff to get into position to snipe her enemies. Her Gun Sniper was a unique model.

While most of them had two separate cockpits so one could pilot while the other sniped, Naomi's was custom made so that she could switch between pilot mode and sniper mode. This made it much easier for her battles. Danny started running up to Naomi, which surprised the others.

 **"DANNY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER AT CLOSE RANGE!"** Leena said.

"Trust me guys, I've got a plan!" Danny said.

He got into position at the base of the cliff, and readied his cannon. He took aim, locked on to Naomi's Gun Sniper, and fired his first shot. Unfortunately, it was only a glancing blow and only chipped a bit of armor.

'Okay, I've got the wind speed down. Now let's check distance.' Danny thought to himself.

He fired another shot from his cannon, but this time the shot missed completely. Having calibrated the gun, Danny shot his remaining four shots at the base of the rock face where Naomi's Zoid was standing. All of these shots hit their marks. The others just thought that Danny had missed his shots by a mile and a half.

"...I've seen bad shots before, but you take the cake." Naomi said.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Doctor Toros, Jamie, and Leon were watching the whole battle go down.

"Now we're in trouble! Didn't Danny just use all six of his shots?" Leon asked.

"Oh no... We're doomed..." Doc mumbled.

Back on the battlefield, Berserk Fury let out a roar. It knew that the cannon was useless now, and wanted to get rid of it. And like always, Danny got the message.

"Alright, I hear ya Fury! The cannon is useless for the rest of this fight. Let's jettison the gun, and get in close!" Danny said.

He ejected the gun, and ran towards Naomi. But not before moving its back a little bit to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling the Cannon had given the Zoid.

"Guys, go after the others! I'm gonna take down Naomi!" Danny ordered.

"Got it. Come on, Leena!" Brad said.

"Alright..." Leena replied.

They ran off to the wooded area in order to take down the other two flunkies that were helping Naomi in this battle. Leena looked back to see Danny charging at Naomi with Berserk Fury. She frowned in disapproval.

"Man… You're NUTS trying to take her on without any weapons!" Leena said to herself.

With a little help from its pilot, Berserk Fury ran quickly towards the cliff where Naomi had her Gun Sniper perched to snipe. Checking his radar, he saw that Leena had been taken down by one of Naomi's sniper rounds. Then two more blips went offline on Naomi's team. No doubt Brad's work. But then Brad went offline!

"Looks like it's up to us, Fury!" said Danny as he continued to charge.

Berserk Fury roared in approval, and increased speed to maximum. From her sniping perch, Naomi was trying and failing to get a lock on Danny's Zoid. It was surprisingly quick on its feet for a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid.

"I've never seen a bipedal Zoid with that kind of speed! Hm, too bad." said Naomi.

She stepped a little to the side in order to try and get a better vantage point. However, this proved to be her undoing. The cliff gave out from under her, and her Gun Sniper began to fall to the ground.

 **"What happened?"** screamed Naomi.

Thinking back to when Danny had supposedly missed all of his six shots, Naomi seemed to realize something.

 _"Wait, did he fire all six shots to trap me like this ON PURPOSE?!"_ she thought to herself.

Fortunately for Naomi, her Gun Sniper landed on its feet without taking too much damage. But Danny was still charging at her, and Berserk Fury's teeth were barred. Its fangs were also glowing slightly.

"Let's win this thing, Fury! **AZ BITE FANG!"** Danny said with a battle cry.

At the same time, Naomi fired a bullet from her sniper rifle in hopes of stopping Danny. But just before it could hit, Berserk Fury actually jumped over the bullet!

"He jumped over it!" cried Naomi in surprise.

"Smooth move, Fury!" Danny said in awe.

Finally, Berserk Fury landed next to Naomi's Gun Sniper, and dealt the finishing blow! The bite was so powerful, Berserk Fury actually ripped one of the Gun Sniper's missile pods clean off! Thank you, gravity! The buzzer went off, and the Judge called the battle.

 **"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER! The winner is... The Blitz Team!"**

 **"Way to go, Danny! Woo hoo!"** cheered Leena.

"Don't get so worked up. It HAD to be a fluke!" sulked Brad.

Naomi stepped out of her Gun Sniper, and looked at Danny and his Zoid in respect. It was her first official loss as a Zoid Warrior, and Danny was the one to make it happen.

"Maybe it WAS a fluke." Naomi said to herself. "But any way you look at it, that's the first time anyone's dodged MY bullet! That kid and his Fury..."

Berserk Fury was letting out a series of roars in victory. Danny was also happy that they had won this fight. However, he knew that there would come stronger opponents, and he would need to be ready for them.

But that could wait. Now was the time for celebration! But no one even imagined that there would be some figures from Danny's past that would be coming after him very soon.

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Leena): Danny's next battle is against some guy who claims he's destined to be a king. The two warriors battle it out to fight over... ME! *Sigh* What's a popular girl like me to do?**_

 _ **WHAT'D YOU SAY?! I'M USING THEM?! HOW RUDE! I'm not to blame! I'm just a victim of my own charms and beauty! ...Wait a minute. Who's this goth girl that keeps giving me the stink eye whenever I'm near Danny?**_

 _ **Next time on Phantom Fury; The Prince Arrives: Harry Champ and the Gothic Sam Manson! Ready...? FIGHT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering, yes Berserk Fury is male in this story. And the Liger Zero won't be a Backdraft Group Zoid in this story! Just thought you'd like to know that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Zoids! Never have, never will!**_

* * *

 **Organized under strict rules and regulations,**

 **Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields,**

 **Using mechanical combat units known as Zoids!**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line,**

 **And sharpen their skills against one another!**

 **Battle Mode approved!**

 **Area scanned!**

 **Battlefield set up!**

 **Ready...?**

 **FIGHT** **!**

* * *

 _ **The Prince Arrives: Harry Champ and the Gothic Sam Manson!**_

* * *

In a dark room, gunfire sounded loud enough for many people to hear. A single pilot with his best Zoid was shooting at enemy Velociraptor Type Zoids in a pitch black room in order to simulate his favorite Battle Mode. Blind battles.

His Zoid was built tough, and was easily taking down his enemies with no trouble at all! He took down the last of them with the Gatling Gun mounted on the back of his Zoid. The lights turned back on to reveal that the piloted Zoid hadn't taken so much as a scratch of damage from his training session. The final raptor Zoid hit the ground smoking and sparking just like its brethren.

"That completes the live ammunition training. All Rev Raptors destroyed. Perfect, Harry!" said a robotic voice.

The cockpit of Harry's Zoid opened up to reveal a pilot that was male and looked to be around the same age as Ben. Maybe a year older. He had an arrogant air about him, and his aura screamed rich boy. He looked pretty smug from his little accomplishment during this training session.

 _"My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!"_ Harry thought to himself.

He opened his eyes, and looked at a wallet sized picture of Leena that was taped to the inside of his Zoid's cockpit. He seemed to be infatuated with the girl, but don't ask me why.

"Harry, please report to the living room! You have a guest who wishes to negotiate a partnership for a Zoid Battle." says another robot who rolled into the training room.

Harry got a confused look on his face due to this information. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone to come to him like some kind of mercenary. But he knew better than to turn away a potential ally, so he decided to see this guest.

"Tell them I'll be there soon, Sebastian." Harry says to the robot.

"Right away, Harry." said the now named Sebastian.

When Sebastian is gone, Harry starts talking to himself due to how confused he is.

"Weird... I'm not expecting anyone today. As a matter of fact, I'm not expecting anyone all week." Harry said to himself.

His thoughts eventually drifted back to Leena. He thought he was the only guy for her, but what Harry didn't know was that he had some competition for her affection.

Speaking of Leena...

"OKAY, BRAD! HERE I GO!" Leena called.

"He's starting to panic!" Brad replied.

The Blitz Team was in the middle of a Battle with the Destroyer Team, a team that was made of two Hellcats and a Saber Tiger, and it seemed like the Blitz Team was going to win. The first Hellcat fired at the Command Wolf, but completely missed its mark. And Brad wasn't even moving!

"Take this!"

Brad fired his Long Range Cannon at the enemy Hellcat. It hit its mark, and froze the Hellcat's computer system causing it to fall to the ground unmoving. Leena, meanwhile, had her eyes locked on a Saber Tiger that was running at her Dibison.

"That Saber Tiger must be the leader." Leena said to herself. "Well, here's some Tiger food for ya!"

Leena readied her Dibison's special attack, Burnout. A total of seventeen targeters appeared on her monitor before fusing into one, and locking onto the enemy Saber Tiger. But before she could fire her ultimate attack, the enemy ran in the opposite direction with Danny chasing him. This forced Leena to cancel out her Burnout attack.

 **"Hey! What're ya doin', Danny?! Get out of my line of fire!"** Leena Demanded.

Once again, Danny wasn't intimidated in the slightest by Leena's anger. He'd dealt with far worse before.

"He was bait! Go after him. I'll take care of the other Hellcat!" Danny said.

He ran after the Hellcat, not waiting for Leena to reply. Using Berserk Fury's tail, Danny swatted away the enemy Hellcat and made its computer freeze. Leena used her Dibison's Burnout attack to bombard the enemy Saber Tiger. The attack totalled the Saber, and froze its system. Looks like we can chalk up another win for the Blitz Team.

 **"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNER IS... THE BLITZ TEAM!"**

Back on a cliff near the battlefield, Harry and some strange girl were watching the outcome of the battle. The girl had shoulder length black hair with a small ponytail on top of her head, lightly tanned skin, and pupiless purple eyes. Her choice of clothing was a black tank top, a green and black plaid skirt, and black combat boots.

Like Harry, she too was watching the team interact with each other from the cliffside. However, she was more focused on Danny while her temporary ally was focused on Leena. Harry removed his binoculars, and regained his arrogant look.

 _"My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!"_ Harry thought while facing the audience.

Suddenly, his attention was brought back to the battlefield. The reason? It's quite obvious with this guy. Leena was actually flocking toward this stranger as if she was in love with him! At least that's what it looked like to Harry.

"Hold the train, who is that guy? AND WHAT'S HE DOING WITH MY LEENA?!"

* * *

 _ *****Blitz Team Base*****_

* * *

In the Blitz Team base, Danny and Leena were just hanging around in the Zoid Hangar. They had just finished installing the Buster Claws onto the Berserk Fury, and they were feeling pretty proud of their work. And who can blame them? I mean LOOK AT THESE THINGS!

Twin Buster Claws were mounted onto the back of Berserk Fury, and were currently facing backwards while closed showing that they were inactive right now. The blades were black in color with a silver colored edge with serrations to add extra cutting power, and each set of Buster Claws had three of these blades. But that's not the best part!

Each set of Buster Claws conceals a barrel for an AZ 185mm Beam Cannon! These cannons can also be used to add two more Charged Particle Cannons for a total of three! But these Buster Claws also allowed the Berserk Fury access to a technique known as a Strike Laser Claw. Danny has yet to try these attacks out, but he has a feeling they'd be very useful in a Zoid Battle. Once installation of the weapon was complete, Danny stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Ah, it's so nice to have a new weapon that works with the main body! What do ya think, Fury?" Danny asked.

Berserk Fury let out a low growl of approval. This new weapon just seemed to fit, and made it so much more deadly in combat! Danny grinned from this response.

"Glad you like it, bud! You finally have a weapon of your own!" Danny said.

Our young warrior felt a presence behind him, and turned around to see Leena. She seemed to have a contemplative look on her face, as well as something else on her mind. But Danny didn't understand what that last part was about.

"What's up, Leena?" Danny asked.

"I took a look at the statistics from the last battle. You were right. If you hadn't chased away that Saber Tiger, I would've been trapped between his close range attacks and the Hellcat's long range firepower! It would've cost me quite a few points. So... Thanks for the save." Leena said.

"It's no trouble at all. I would've helped you even if we weren't on the same team! Those guys were fighting without honor, and I would've felt terrible if I couldn't have helped anyone!" Danny replied.

Danny noticed how Leena was acting sort of nervous and blushing slightly around him. She was gripping her left arm pretty tightly, and refused to look him in the eyes. He'd seen these symptoms before, and knew from firsthand experience what it was that was troubling Leena.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and asked a simple question that he knew just might be true.

"Leena… Are you by any small chance in love with me? Is that what's been on your mind these past few days?" Danny asked.

Leena's blush intensified from having been figured out so easily, and inwardly cursed herself for making it look so obvious. But before she could say anything, two strange people jumped down from the ceiling.

 **"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!"** yelled the strangers.

The two of them would've kneed their respective targets to the ground, but Danny and Leena moved slightly and caused the two to hit the concrete floor instead. Their eyes bugged out of their sockets, and they held their injured knees as they writhed around on the ground in pain from their sneak attack being so easily foiled like that.

In fact, Danny could've sworn he heard some bad language coming from these two weirdos. But, that was probably the pain doing the talking this time.

 _"What the hell is with these two yahoos?"_ Danny and Leena thought in unison.

The male of the bunch, who we know recognize to be Harry Champ, managed to pull out of his pain induced spasms. He got back up, and glared daggers at Danny.

"THANKS A LOT! If you hadn't moved like that, it'd be YOU in pain right now!" Harry accused.

"You expect me to just stand there and let you hit me? You must be delusional if you think I'd ever do something as stupid as that!" Danny said.

While this newcomer was rambling, Danny took a moment to see just what this guy looked like.

 _"Harry…? Wait! This should work! I can kill two birds with one stone this way!"_ Leena thought to herself with a grin.

Finally the girl of the two assailants managed to get herself off the ground, and Danny's eyes seemed to both widen and narrow at the same time. He had instantly recognized who this woman was.

"Samantha Manson…!" Danny growled with much venom.

From afar, Jamie and Brad were listening in on the conversation that Danny and Leena were having earlier. They heard how Danny had spoken to this new arrival, and knew that Danny was pissed off as heck! And when their teammate is pissed, you'd better write your last will and testament!

"Hey Brad, do you think that we should duck and cover?" Jamie asked.

"Not just yet." Brad replied. "I wanna see just how this goes down."

Sam looked at Danny, and a smug grin made it's way to her face. Her plan was simple, use their friendship against Danny and force him to come back to Amity Park! Simple, right?

However, before she could enact her "brilliant" plan, Harry just had to open his big mouth about one particular topic.

"ANSWER ME! JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND LEENA?!" Harry demanded to know.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this particular question. He had the strangest feeling that Harry had a bit of a crush on Leena, but at this point he was uncertain. But before he could say anything, Leena latched onto Danny's arm and buried it between her breasts. This action caused Danny to blush like mad, which only intensified by what Leena said next.

"Oh we are very close, ya know? Can't get much tighter than this!" Leena said coyly. "Isn't that right, Danny sweetie?"

Sam and Harry recoiled back due to this declaration! They were practically blue and paralyzed due to finding out that Leena and Danny were apparently dating! And as for Danny himself? Well, it would seem like his question has been answered. But he could also see that Leena's close proximity to himself was making Sam feel a might jealous.

 _"I don't know whether to feel lucky, or whether I should think that somebody up there hates me."_ Danny thought to himself.

* * *

 _ *****Later: Champ Team Base*****_

* * *

Back at the base, Harry and Sam were sitting on the couch as they told a purple colored robot named Benjamin about what happened at the Blitz Team base.

Harry definitely had an impressive collection of Zoids in his arsenal. He had Zoids like Cannon Tortoises, a Shield Liger, an Iron Kong, a Gordos, a customized Dark Horn, even a Gojulas! But let's focus on our current pair of antagonist's feelings of depression, shall we?

"So that's why you guys were gone so long!" Benjamin said in realization. "You two are pathetic!"

 **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, NEITHER OF US ARE PATHETIC!** We just... Happened to be looking for something out in the desert! That's all!" Sam said, trying to defend herself and Harry with a lame excuse.

"Suuurree you were, Ms. Manson." Benjamin replied.

Harry closed his eyes, smiled sheepishly, and began to scratch his head.

"I guess you've got a point. We must've looked stupid." Harry said with a chuckle. That's when he realized what Benjamin was implying. **"HEY! YOU WANT ME TO REMODEL YOU INTO A FANCY CAN OPENER?!"**

"Benjamin's right, Harry." Sebastian said.

Sam didn't seem too happy about the fact that the little green robot was siding with his fellow machine, but decided to at least hear him out.

"What're you getting at, Sebastian? Are you gonna turn against us too?" Sam asked.

"Think about it. Some newcomer is after Harry's girl, and she seems to have a thing for him! Are you two just gonna sit back and let this go on?" Sebastian asked.

Harry and Sam recoiled at what the robot had told them, but they had to admit that he had a point.

"I guess not..." Harry relented.

"Then you'll have to defeat him in battle, and take Leena back. Throw down the gauntlet, Harry! You were born to be king! Take him on, and defeat him! And after that, Samantha can take Danny back to his hometown." Sebastian encouraged.

Harry and Sam gritted their teeth as they thought about a possible future where Danny and Leena were together. And they hated that possible future! So they got their acts together, and summoned all their available rage to ready themselves for combat. But in doing so, they got Sebastian and Benjamin puzzled over what to do with them.

"NOW you've done it! What're we supposed to do with them now?!" Benjamin asked.

"At least this gets them off OUR backs for awhile." Sebastian replied.

* * *

 _ *****Later that Night*****_

* * *

Later that day in the Blitz Team base, Danny was busy doing physical therapy with Brad. Danny's arm wasn't fully healed from his first encounter with the Blitz Team, and he needed to get back into shape. But there was still one thing that put Brad on edge.

"You really should consider yourself lucky." Brad said.

"Why is that?" Danny asked.

"Because Harry has a thing for Leena, and sees you as an obstacle for her affection. He'll do anything in his power to try and take you down." Brad explained.

"Hmph! So what else is new?" Danny asked bitterly. "It's not like I haven't faced people who've wanted to kill me in the past. But what can you tell me about this Harry guy? Is he a warrior, or something?"

"He leads the Champ Team. He's a pompous rich boy who participates in Zoid Battles because it gives him something to do. Not only is he a fairly decent warrior, but he's also got the bucks to pour into fixing up his Zoids." Brad informed.

Danny reflected on this new information. If what Brad said was true, then Harry would really be a challenge if he challenged the team to a Zoid Battle. Especially since Danny wasn't up to full strength just yet. But that's what physical therapy was here for. Plus, Danny didn't know what kind of Zoid Sam would be using against them.

And knowing her, she'd use her money to buy a powerful Zoid and customize it beyond its normal capabilities. The thought of this made Danny's blood boil. Rich snobs like Sam and Harry always seem to have an unfair advantage with these kinds of things since they have money on their side.

But he'd worry about that later. For now, Danny was going to just focus on his physical therapy, and try to get himself back up to par.

Meanwhile in the living room of the base, Leena and Jamie were playing a hologram Zoid version of chess where the pieces were all miniature Zoids. Leena's king piece was a Shield Liger, while Jamie had a Pteras as his king piece. But as they were playing, they couldn't help but talk about that Sam girl that was with Harry earlier that day.

"Why do you think that Samantha girl was giving me the stink eye just for being close to Danny?" Leena asked.

"I don't know. I usually just stay out of anything involving a love triangle." Jamie replied.

"Love? What do you mean by...?" Leena asked before the answer dawned on her. "Wait a minute! YOU THINK SHE'S IN LOVE WITH DANNY?!"

"It's the only logical explanation I can think of. But I don't think she cares about whether Danny reciprocates her feelings or not." Jamie said. "And now she sees you as an obstacle for Danny's affection."

"Why would she see me as just an obstacle?" Leena asked. "I mean come on! It's not like Danny would ever go after THAT flat-chested, possessive, goth girl! I can't help it if I'm beautiful!"

"Whatever."

Jamie smirked and took advantage of Leena's vanity induced trance to deliver the finishing blow to her forces.

"Looks like I beat ya!" Jamie said.

 **"What?!"**

It's true. While Leena had been busy with her little vanity session, Jamie had managed to get her in check mate by surrounding her king. She growled in anger, but then smirked. She turned her head and "accidentally" knocked the game over with her foot. The game hit the floor erasing the results, and making Jamie stare in shock.

"Ah, oops! Gee, sorry! My foot must have slipped." Leena said "innocently".

She got up and walked away, giggling to herself at her accomplishment. But Jamie wasn't too happy about Leena being a sore loser, and really didn't appreciate her antics over this game.

 _"Looks like she had a stable upbringing under doc's care..."_ Jamie thought sarcastically.

And the sarcasm was well placed. Doctor Toros was in his office playing with some of his Zoid models like a little kid. I mean it's one thing to love collecting them, but playing with them as a grown man? Yeah, I think we can all agree that this guy needs to grow up!

Meanwhile, Leena was still in the bathroom after having gotten out of a very invigorating shower. She had a pink towel wrapped around her body, humming a small tune as she dried her hair. Her thoughts soon drifted back to the earlier interaction with Harry and Sam.

"Ahhh... A duel! Danny and Harry fighting it out to find out which of them is really worthy of my love." Leena said to herself before blushing slightly. "IT'S ALMOST TOO MUCH FOR AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE ME TO THINK ABOUT!"

The next day, Danny had just gone outside to go and do a little Junk Dealing when he was confronted by...

"Mister Daniel, I challenge you!"

You guessed it. Harry Champ, and Samantha Manson. Again...

Danny wasn't surprised by this challenge. Be had expected as much from a couple of pompous snobs like Harry and Sam. He knew that Sam would try to drag him back to Amity Park if the Blitz Team lost, and could guess what it was that Harry wanted.

"A Zoid Battle with Leena going to the victor!" Harry challenged.

"Leena's not some prize to be won like you're making her seem! She's a person, and I will NOT put up with anyone treating her as anything else!" Danny said with narrowed eyes.

"Harry didn't mean anything by that bone headed proclamation, Danny. But there is a catch to this battle." Sam said. "If I win, you have to leave the Blitz Team and return to Amity Park with me. If you win, I'll back off for awhile. So do we have a deal?"

Although, Danny normally wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and this time was no different. But he needed to speak with the rest of his team before doing something that he might regret. After all, he didn't want to be forced to go back to that hell on earth known as Amity Park.

"But before I accept that challenge or not, allow me to talk with the rest of my team about it." Danny said.

"Take your time. We aren't going anywhere until we get an answer!" Sam replied.

Danny nodded and walked back to the hangar where he saw the rest of the team already waiting for him. All of them seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of the battle's terms. Even doctor Toros was being serious about this.

"So what do you say, guys? Should we accept their challenge?" Danny asked.

"Well, as far as we can tell we'd get a lot of points from the battle and a hefty pay day, considering that those two come from wealthy families." Brad said.

"But if we lose, you'll end up being forced to leave the Blitz Team." Jamie added. "I don't think we should take such a huge risk."

"But we might have to accept their challenge, or they'll win by default! They're practically ensuring that we can't get out of this battle challenge!" Doc finished, throwing in his two cents.

"Well I say we accept the challenge!"

Everyone looked at Leena in shock, only to see that she looked more determined than ever to win this battle! It was almost as if she knew what was at stake, but at the same time knew they were going to win.

"There's no way Harry and this Sam character can take us down! Besides, we've got something they don't. A team that can take down anyone!" Leena said.

"She's right. We can win against these guys!" Danny said with a grin. "Okay then, it's settled."

Danny turned back to the two challengers, and extended his hand.

"Alright, you're on! Name the time and place!"

They shook, and Harry gave Danny the coordinates, time, and date for their battle. With everything settled, everyone went back to their respective bases to get ready to fight. Something tells me it's gonna be a tough one.

While Danny went to check on the systems for the Fury's new weapons, Brad decided to have a little talk with Leena. One that involved her love life.

"Leena, I'm not so sure you realize the full extent of what's at stake with this battle." Brad said.

"What do you mean?" Leena asked.

"Don't give me that! Every member of this team knows that you have the hots for Danny. But if the Champ Team wins not only will you be forced to become Harry's girlfriend, but Danny will also be dragged back to Amity Park against his will!" Brad elaborated.

Leena's eyes widened as she realized just what she'd done. Brad was right! If they lost, terrible things would happen to both her and Danny! And it would be all her fault since she encouraged them to accept that battle challenge!

"Don't give up before the battle has even started!" Danny said with the Fury growling in agreement. "We'll win this battle no matter what Zoids the opponent uses! But if we give up before we even start, it's the same as losing all honor we have! And I won't stand for that!"

* * *

 _ *****Day of the Battle*****_

* * *

The Blitz Team had just launched at the battlefield, and was patiently waiting for the Judge to land. Danny was busy making sure that the Fury's new weapons were still working right, and was very much pleased with the results.

"Everything's working perfectly! No way are we gonna lose to these fools, even with the Zoids they have!" Danny said.

The Berserk Fury growled a little bit as images of its new attacks showed up on the monitor. Danny was impressed with these new techniques, but made sure to read off all of the weapons, equipment, and attacks.

"Okay we've got the basic Charged Particle Cannon, an Electron Fang, two Strike Claws, the Strike Smash Tail, the Strike Laser Claws, the two Buster Claws, and two AZ 185 mm Beam Cannons. And for equipment we have an Energy Shield, three Charged Particle Generators, two Vernier Thrusters, two High Maneuver Thrusters, an Ion Booster Pack, and four Anchors. These new weapons and equipment will be a big help in future battles." Danny said to himself.

He saw that on the enemy team there were two Zoids that could actually pose a challenge in this fight. The first one was a Styracosaurus Type Zoid covered in black armor. This was a Dark Horn. However, Danny recognized that this one wasn't an ordinary Dark Horn. It had two horns much like a rhinoceros, and its horns, stabilizers, and radar antennae were gold colored instead of the standard grey and green coloration.

The second Zoid was a Velociraptor Type Zoid that was a close relative to the Gun Sniper, but it was different. Its armor looked far stronger than that of a Gun Sniper, and its tail was an actual Sniper Rifle instead of a Sniper Rifle being built into the tail. It had an armored canopy with glowing purple eyes, and all of its armor was black in color. All except the eyes, claws, and feet, which were colored purple.

"Careful, guys! Sam's got a Snipe Master on her side!" Danny warned. "And it looks like it's a custom model."

"That means if she gets to a vantage point, she'll try to snipe at us in order to finish us off one by one." Brad said.

"What the heck is a Snipe Master?" Leena asked.

"Well, basically, it's like a Gun Sniper. But it's leagues above its predecessor. The tail is a Sniper Rifle that packs way more of a punch than that of a Gun Sniper. From what I remember, this is because the Snipe Master uses explosive rounds as ammunition for it." Danny explained. "Its armor is also stronger, and more streamlined to reduce drag which is perfect for utilizing its speed."

They had no more time to learn about the Snipe Master as the Judge finally landed. Its capsule rose out of the crater, and opened up to reveal the Judge.

 **"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. DANGER! All others must LEAVE the area at once! Area scanned. Battlefield set up!"**

"Alright, nobody go after Danny. He's my target!" Harry ordered.

"Then I'll go after Brad." Sam replied. "His Command Wolf's high maneuverability and ranged fire power could pose a problem in this battle."

"I guess that leaves me with Leena." Benjamin added.

"Yup! Just make sure to go easy on her. **YOU HEAR THAT? SHE MAY BE THE ENEMY, BUT SHE'S MY LEENA!"**

 **"The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Battle Mode 0973! Ready...? FIGHT!"**

With the battle started, the Blitz Team followed the Champ Team into the abandoned city. Everyone separated in order to pick off their enemies one on one, but it wasn't going to be that simple. Since this was a blind battle, no one was able to distinguish friend from foe. This was going to make quite the challenge for both teams.

Leena and her Dibison were currently trying to find an enemy to try and get some individual points, but were having no luck just yet. And to be honest, this lack of combat was really beginning to stretch the girl's patience pretty thin.

"I can't believe they challenged us to a blind battle!" Leena complained. "How am I supposed to get any individual points if I can't find a single target?"

Suddenly a blip appeared on her radar, but it didn't say whether or not it was a friend or foe.

"Wait! This one's mine!"

The Dibison turned the corner with its Megalomax Cannon poised to fire. However, Leena stopped herself from attacking when she saw that it was only Brad and his Command Wolf.

"Oh, Leena. It's just you." Brad said, holding his fire.

Leena groaned in both disappointment and relief. Relief that she and Brad didn't hit each other, and disappointment that it wasn't an enemy.

"Watch what you're doing, Brad! It would be a shame if we hit each other!" Leena said.

"That's what I'm supposed to say."

The two went their separate ways, blissfully unaware that two enemies were watching them. The Snipe Master and the Stealth Viper went their separate ways to take down their prey.

Meanwhile, Danny and the Berserk Fury were searching for Harry and his Dark Horn. That Zoid was proving to be more elusive than he thought, and it was beginning to put Danny on edge. A blip suddenly appeared on his radar, alerting him to the appearance of an enemy.

"There he is! He's in the building right behind me!"

The wall to a building behind the Fury suddenly burst down as Danny's Zoid turned around. It was Harry's Dark Horn, alright!

"So there ya are, Danny! Come to papa!"

"You're going down, clown!" Danny said.

The Berserk Fury opened its new Buster Claws, and fired at the Dark Horn using its AZ 185 mm Beam Cannons. The Dark Horn didn't even get a chance to fight back as it was blasted until its system froze. Needless to say, Harry was upset and impressed at the same time.

 **"How could you have beaten me that fast?!"** Harry asked in rage. "Although I must admit, the power and efficiency of those things is impressive."

The battle wasn't even a battle. It was a metaphorical massacre! Sam couldn't find a vantage point to snipe at anyone, and was easily defeated by the Command Wolf's close range combat abilities. Apparently, Sam relies too much on the Snipe Master's Sniper Rifle to fight her enemies, and wasn't even a challenge for Brad.

And as for what happened to Benjamin and his Stealth Viper? Let's just say... Never make Leena angry while she's piloting her Dibison. You'll never live long enough to regret it!

 **"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNER IS... THE BLITZ TEAM!"**

Later that night, Danny was busy looking over the schematics for a few different armors that looked like they were meant for the Berserk Fury. Each one looked incredibly powerful, and were sure enough to pose a challenge to anyone who fought him.

 _"These would look great on the Berserk Fury. But what're the chances that I'll be able to get them for him?"_ Danny thought to himself.

Oh, if only he were to know where this was going to go. By gosh and golly, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Danny): Well, looks like it's going to be one of those days. A strange Dark Judge has appeared right after Leena got kidnapped earlier! And now they're challenging us to an unsanctioned battle!**_

 _ **HEY! You can't use that thing! This is supposed to be a ZOID Battle! Next time on Phantom Fury; Illegal Battle: The Mysterious Backdraft Group. I won't let them get away with these hazardous shenanigans! Ready...? FIGHT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but here it is! Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one. ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER, SHALL WE! Also, check out my YouTube channel I created, Emperor Frost, and be sure to subscribe to me to become a member of Frost's Enforcers!**_

 _ *****I still don't own Danny Phantom or Zoids!*****_

* * *

 **Organized under strict rules and regulations,**

 **Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields,**

 **Using mechanical combat units known as Zoids.**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line,**

 **And sharpen their skills against one another.**

 **Battle Mode approved,**

 **Area scanned,**

 **Battlefield set up,**

 **Ready…?**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Illegal Battle: The Mysterious Backdraft Group!**_

* * *

It was mid afternoon, and Danny was driving back to the Blitz Team base with a supply of new parts that the doctor had sent him out to get. Thankfully, the parts were from a contact he knows, so he got a pretty good discount for them. Including the part that Leena had ordered.

Knowing full well of Leena's quick temper, Danny put in a LOT of extra effort into remembering to pick up the part she ordered. But at the same time, it felt as though they were hiding something from him.

Danny had asked for a bit of information regarding the CAS Units for his Zoid, and the shop owner just gave him a few papers that had information in regards to the weapons and capabilities of the transformation parts. Other than that, Danny had no other information to go on.

"Now why would they hold out on me when it comes to important Zoid parts?" Danny asked himself.

As he was pondering this, he noticed that he was near a Zoid battlefield and decided to check it out from a safe distance. What he saw was definitely the definition of a heated battle. A Heldigunner was going head to head against a Godos, and was actually holding its own!

Danny had to admit that he was quite impressed by the fight that was going on. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen during this battle.

And he was right.

Right as it seemed like the battle was about to reach its climax, a huge explosion happened where the Judge Capsule had landed. Danny gasped as he witnessed something that sparked a bad feeling in his gut.

 **"DANGER! DANGER! BATTLE CANCELLED! BATTLE CANCELLED! BATTLE… CANcelled…"**

That was the last anyone ever heard from Judgeman 2K3-E as the dust cleared to reveal a giant metal ball had landed on the Judge, destroying him and ending the battle. And Danny knew of only ONE team on the whole planet that uses equipment like that.

" _ **This is NOT good! I've gotta get back to base, and fast!"**_

Without hesitation, Danny rushed back into his truck and sped off to the Blitz Team base. However, he was completely unaware that someone shady had seen him leaving the battlefield.

* * *

 _ *****Later That Day…*****_

* * *

Back at the base of the Blitz Team, Doctor Toros was busy briefing the rest of the team, sans Leena, on a few strategies he'd come up with for future battles. However, there's one member of the team that was not present at this meeting. And that's Leena.

This actually caused some worry to well up in Doctor Toros. It wasn't like his daughter to miss out on meetings like this one. Especially when it's about something as important as a Zoid battle.

Suddenly the door to the common room opened up and Danny ran in, worry written all over his face.

"Guys, we've got a situation! Where's Leena?" Danny asked.

"I let her take my Pteras out for a fly earlier today and haven't heard from her since." Jamie explained.

"She probably got lost." Brad said indifferently. "Leena's never used a flying Zoid before, so it stands to reason that she can't navigate with Jamie's Pteras."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Brad's indifference, and scowled at the Merc. That was Danny's girlfriend he was talking about, and he certainly did not appreciate such thinking about Leena like that. But our pilot of the Berserk Fury would dwell on that later. For now, Danny has other priorities. Like finding Leena!

"I know for a fact that Leena would never get lost, even when piloting an unfamiliar Zoid!" Danny said in Leena's defense. "But just in case, I'm going out to look for her."

Danny turned around to get into the Fury, but the Video Phone started beeping. Doctor Toros answered, and saw something unexpected. It was a man with strange looking sunglasses, and dark hair that was slicked back. He was sitting at a desk smiling with his fingers crossed under his chin.

In fact, it's the very same man that saw Danny leave the battlefield earlier today.

"Hello. I assume I have the attention of the Blitz Team?" The figure asked.

"You do. And who might you be?" Doc asked. "What reason have you for calling our humble team today?"

The figure gave a slight chuckle that set Danny on edge for some reason or another. And for good reason, too.

"We are the Backdraft Group." The man said.

"The Backdraft Group?" asked a puzzled Jamie.

"I heard about them during my travels as a Junk Dealer. These guys are a hardcore group that's too into money and power to understand civil rights. These guys are cheaters who don't play by the rules." Danny explained.

"They're also popular with unsanctioned battles, causing very many injuries and are even rumored to have caused a few deaths because their battles are so dangerous." Brad added.

The man on the screen hummed, still smiling for some reason.

"We take every precaution before attempting to do such, but accidents do happen. We find it more fun if danger is involved, both for those participating and for those watching. Makes a greater profit. How else can we do all the things we do? Our numbers and our powerful Zoids, and the research we do helps the world! Not just us." The man claimed.

But Danny just narrowed his eyes even more from such a proclamation. He knew of the kind of research that the Backdraft Group did, and knew that it would never help the world!

"Yeah, right! You guys have no right to call yourselves warriors! That so called 'research' you do is just digging into dark pasts that should remain buried! You do these unsanctioned battles without the other team's consent, and then rig them so you guys will win with no trouble on your part! You lack the honor of true Zoid Warriors!" Danny declared.

The man chuckled a bit more. This time it was a bit louder, and his shoulders shook as he did.

"Well, you must be very well informed to know how we operate. But we do still have SOME sense of honor! We do make sure if our opponent is in danger, we are in the same situation." The man said.

Danny just glared at him. He knew that he couldn't trust this man as far as he could throw him! The man cleared his throat.

"We would like to have a Zoid Battle with the Blitz Team. And before you answer outright, let me show you something..."

The screen shifted to show a blue Pteras Zoid that looked to be a dead ringer for Jamie's Pteras. Doctor Toros gasped as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"If that's Jamie's Pteras, and they have it... Then that means they also have..." Doc trailed off.

The man chuckled as he came back on the screen.

"You catch on fast, as I expect from a PhD holder and a highly intelligent expert on Zoids. Your daughter is here of course in our care. We will be keeping the Pteras, but if we battle and you win, you can have your daughter back. If we win, we take all your Zoids." The man challenged.

Danny growled as he tried to keep his anger in check. If there was one thing he knew from his days watching Japanese Anime and reading manga of the action genre, it was that rushing in blindly wasn't going to solve anything. But that didn't mean he had to like it!

"Like I said before. Forcing your opponent into these situations..." Danny growled.

Doctor Toros growled with Danny. Even though he didn't want to battle these guys, there was really no choice here. Like it or not, he had no choice but to accept.

"Fine, we'll battle. But you better give her back when we win!" Doc demanded.

"We are people of our word, no matter what others may say. We will send you the coordinates and the time within an hour." The man said with a nod.

When the screen turned off, a loud roar was heard followed by a bang. The others looked to see that Danny had punched a hole in the wall, bloodying his knuckles and creating a spiderweb of cracks in the process. They could see the rage in Danny's icy blue eyes as he pulled his fist out of the wall.

 **"THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS! HOW DARE THEY KIDNAP LEENA LIKE THAT, AND THEN FORCE US INTO BATTLE BY USING HER AS A BARGAINING CHIP LIKE THAT?!"** Danny yelled.

He stalked off after yelling in order to vent his frustrations out on the environment. He already knew about Brad's mercenary code and that he wouldn't fight in this battle since there would be no prize money even if they won. That's the one thing Danny doesn't like about Brad. The guy puts money before the welfare of his team.

But with help from Jamie, they may just stand a chance against the likes of the Backdraft Group. Even if the odds are two against three in the enemy's favor, they should still be able to pull out a win!

Danny looked up at the sky as he walked out of the hangar of the base. He remembered all the times back at Amity Park where he would just come out at night to look up at the stars. It seemed like this was his only place of solace. But it didn't help him this time. The stars just couldn't seem to take his troubled mind off of the fact that the Backdraft Group has Leena in their evil clutches. Even though the stars aren't out yet.

A familiar growl followed by mechanical footsteps told Danny that he was no longer alone. He looked to the side to see the Berserk Fury had just walked up to him, concern showing in its glass lense eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Fury." Danny admitted. "I've got to save Leena from those criminals known as the Backdraft Group, but without Brad we stand that much less of a chance against any and every dirty tactic they throw our way!"

Fury roared softly as if encouraging Danny that everything will be okay. And Danny smiled as he understood that that was exactly what the Fury was telling him.

"You're right, Fury. We don't need someone like Brad, who only cares about his money, to win this battle. With Jamie and Doc backing us up, we'll beat the Backdraft and set Leena free!" Danny said.

The Fury reared back its head and let out a loud roar of approval at the attitude of its partner. But it still needed to be ready. There's no telling what kinda stunts these Backdraft Group upstarts will pull to win.

* * *

 _ ***Three Days Later…***_

* * *

Three days later at the designated time and coordinates, Danny was now mobilizing the Berserk Fury. The Hover Cargo had activated its catapult, and launched Danny onto the battlefield. And after that, it opened up a launch pad at the front of the Hover Cargo to reveal Leena's Zoid in all it's glory.

"Launching Dibison!"

The black bull of a Zoid jumped from the station, calling out it's arrival. Normally, Leena would be piloting, but Jamie was in it now, knowing the Bison better than the Wolf anyway.

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared in the sky. Danny and Berserk Fury looked up to see a huge, black carrier type Zoid known as a Whale King. Danny and the Fury growled as they waited for their enemies to make their move. The Whale King suddenly shot something out of its underbelly. Black rods came down around the perimeter of the battlefield with Danny and Jamie inside of it, while the Whale King flew to a ridge nearby.

Danny didn't know what those rods were for, but he knew that they must've had something to do with entrapment. The enemy Whale King set down, and something crashed into the ground. Rising up from the crater was something that looked similar to a Judge Capsule, only it was black and red in color. It opened up to reveal a Dark Judge. The only differences between this Judge and those of the ZBC were the fact that he was black, and his visor was spiked.

"This area is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Blitz Team vs. The Backdraft Group. Battle Mode... None! Ready...?"

While doctor Toros went on a bit of a rant due to the lack of a Battle Mode, Danny was thinking about something. Things just didn't add up.

' _Why is the enemy team not here yet when the Judge is just a second away from starting the match? Unless... SHIT! THEY'RE INVISIBLE!'_ Danny thought to himself.

"...FIGHT!"

Danny twisted his Fury to the side, running as fast as he could to dodge the sudden bombardment of fire coming from invisible Hellcats. Jamie yelped as he got caught in the fire. Danny turned to slide his Zoid in a better position.

"Jamie, get moving! Their invisible!" Danny ordered/informed.

"No kidding! Evasive Maneuvers!" Jamie replied.

Jamie got the bull moving, the Bison slower than the Fury, but still speedy enough to dodge the fire coming at him. Danny looked around as the shelling continued, and noticed light flashing in the distance.

Danny remembered that there were several strategies that once could use in a situation like this. Especially against notorious cheaters like the Backdraft. Unfortunately, he was having a bit of a difficult time exacting them due to being blanketed by constant fire.

Danny saw three lights, meaning three enemies. One firing at him, two firing at the Bison. He sped the Fury to the perimeter that the rods made, and fired one of the cannons in his Buster Claws. The shots hit a field that appeared, electricity covering between two rods, and Danny turned the Fury on a dime, skimming the side of the perimeter as he got some distance.

He growled in anger as he saw this before seeing the man from before appear on his communicator system.

"Now you see the technology we use to ensure our opponent doesn't run away. It wouldn't be any fun if that happened." He said. "By the way, where's the Command Wolf? You hiding them somewhere?"

Danny twisted the Fury, having his claws and anchors skid along the ground to get a large angle turn and ran the other way, making the fire he was about to take miss him again.

"He bailed on us. Didn't like the idea he wasn't getting paid with prize money for our little encounter." Danny replied.

The man chuckled lightly.

"Two on three then? Not as challenging as I thought, but then again it seems you are good enough to fight back against those odds. Let's see you defeat at least one of my warriors." the man challenged.

Danny grinned as he did the same thing again, turning on a dime and jumping forward again. But before the fire could catch him on the rebound, he turned directly at the flashes of light from the guns the invisible Hellcat had and fired six painful shots from his Buster Claws. This heavy fire, in turn, turned the hellcat into a hunk of junk and on the ground.

"Careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it!" Danny quipped.

The other two Hellcats who were firing at the Bison turned to try and take him out, but suddenly both got hit hard with the barrage of fire from the Bison itself, having received a break from the bombardment to turn and fire.

Jamie smiled, snapping a finger.

"Gotcha! Good thing I am quick on my feet." Jamie said with a grin.

Danny appeared on his screen, smirking at his teammates abilities in battle. Jamie may not like to fight, but boy howdy! He's got it where it counts, and how!

"Good job. How you do it? Following the feet?" Danny asked.

Jamie nodded in affirmative before explaining his methods.

"I put in a system to do so, and found all three. But I wonder, how did you find one without it?" Jamie asked.

Danny chuckled, loosening up a bit.

"I remembered that there are several ways to fight off invisible enemies. The Zoids themselves may be invisible, but not the flashes from their weapons. I just followed the sight of their gunfire." Danny explained.

Danny looked to see the Dark Judge still passive. Danny's looked hardened as he growled at the machine.

"Call it, Judge, because it was three on two, and we beat you." Danny demanded.

The Dark Judge merely waved a hand, shaking it's head in response to the clearly angry demand.

"I never gave a limit on competitors, so your victory is not accepted. When you have defeated all enemies I will call it."

Danny narrowed his eyes and looked around, but saw absolutely nothing... until the Whale King shot something from the nose. It hit the ground, causing Danny to back the Fury up as he got ready to either run or activate his Energy Shield. The smoke cleared, and showed a big black ballin the middle of the battlefield. For a moment it did nothing. It just sat there motionless.

The ball suddenly gathered energy and rolled around and around before moving fast and rolling at Jamie.

 **"JAMIE! HURRY UP AND GET AWAY!"** yelled Danny.

Jamie gasped and tried to jump out of the path of that rolling steel ball of death, but failed to get away as it hit him and sent the Dibison flying away. The G-forces involved in that hit would break bones in a normal situation.

The Bison hit the ground causing its system to freeze. Danny and the Fury ran away trying to get distance away from that thing.

"Shit, those cheaters! It's supposed to be a ZOID battle! The hell are they thinking bringing that in?" Danny growled.

Danny looked back to see the ball still rolling at him. He looked around the perimeter and saw rod after rod. But suddenly, just as all hope seemed lost to him... he found his salvation! He spotted a cliff, a place the rods did not cover on the ground, but on the top of the cliff. He sped the Fury to it and turned around looking at the ball as it was directly in front of him and the cliff directly behind him.

The ball rushed fast, picking up speed as it tried to crush him. The rolling black death trap hit hard the rocks hard, impacting the cliff and making a big smoke screen. At the side was Danny and the Berserk Fury, looking at it as the Zoid's legs were spread out like hell.

Danny sighed heavily, but kept his tension looking around and keeping an eye out for any hidden enemies. It almost felt like he was fighting in the war between the Zenebas Empire and the Helic Republic.

"I dodged it, but they might have more units out there so I can't let down my guard." Danny said to himself. "Come on, where are you…?"

The man came back on his screen.

"You are very skilled. Not only to find our units, but to dodge that? You must have great reflexes and a very agile Zoid, even though it is clearly a member of the lumbering Tyrannosaurus family."

Danny grinned at him.

"Just lucky, I guess. Come on and show yourself, because I would rather see the shithead cheater I am going to take down." Danny demanded.

The man chuckled evilly as he got close to the screen.

"Sorry, but not gonna happen. The Backdraft group ALWAYS wins. Say goodbye to your Zoids!"

Danny was suddenly shelled heavily, mostly in the side, and he grunted from the forces against him. He quickly snapped out of it, not caring about anything outside his cockpit as he got the Berserk Fury moving away from the fire. And just for a little extra protection and speed, he also activated his Energy Shield and had the Fury leap up as he activated the thrusters in its armor.

These thrusters allowed the Berserk Fury to hover a few feet off the ground while also propelling it forward at incredible speed.

He looked around but he saw absolutely nothing YET AGAIN! Nothing! Zilch! Nada! He sighed, growling as he calmed himself and tried to observe. He saw that the shelling was scattered in timing, so watching everywhere was going to be difficult with breaks in the firing. But it seems as though he got lucky and saw the missile fire.

"Gotcha!" Danny said as he turned Fury around.

The man in the invisible Saber Tiger growled, knowing what he was seeing as he saw it earlier. This means he was getting ready for a shot. He moved his Saber around, firing as he moved along with the Fury.

"You ain't taking me down so easily! Come on, give me all you got!"

Danny scoffed at this notion.

"Figures he's a quick learner! Come on! Let's take him Fury! Let's see how we both drive together."

The Berserk Fury roared as it deactivated it's Energy Shield and folded up it's Buster Claws before activating it's back Ion Boosters and zooming forward.

The Saber stopped as the Fury crossed it's path VERY closely. The man grunted.

"Damn, he picked up his game. Guess I have to do the same. COME ON!"

He turned at one hundred eighty degrees and kept firing, this time a continuous blast by both his guns, and seeing the Fury anchor itself to the ground.

Danny had the Fury anchor itself to the ground and slide along, turning all the way around and zooming past the other direction with incredible agility and high speed, and doing it again as the shelling tried to keep up. And he kept on repeating this process.

Danny was making sure the Fury was a hard to hit target, ducking, jumping, sliding, he was using all his skill to make sure he wasn't hit.

"Cheaters will never win against true skill! COME ON! Let's see you hit me now, you bastard! HIT ME!" Danny taunted.

Danny was watching the shots coming from the guns of his enemy, knowing that the Saber was trying to match his moves. This was a good strategy, but if you do not know the moves, you cannot keep up. Especially since Danny kept his eyes out and knew how to be unpredictable, never continuing the same maneuvers the same way.

The Saber hit the ground, falling on it's side as the legs gave out for a second. The Saber was Agile, but with heavy equipment all over it, it was hard to turn so fast so many times. The man got his Saber up fast, making sure not to stay in the same spot for long as he knew that his enemy was a very smart warrior, very skilled, and knew his way around the battlefield.

Danny turned the Fury forward, zooming up as he followed the flashing lights as he kept ahead of whatever direction it was going.

"You are so gone! This is what you get for being a bunch of cheaters **WHO DO NOT HAVE HONOR! GO BACK TO THE RATHOLE YOU CAME FROM, AND GIVE US OUR TEAM MATE BACK!"** Danny roared. **  
**  
Berserk Fury jumped up, and with the Ion boosters he struck fast, Fury's legs glowing.

 **"STRIKE LASER CLAW!"**

With gravity aiding him in his final attack, he slashed off the left limbs of the Saber, turning to face the downed Zoid and shutting the Boosters off.

"And that's how you do things by fighting with honor!" Danny declared.

"NOOOO! NO, NO, NO! AAAARG!"

The Dark judge was having a slight tantrum, having never seen this coming, even with it's greatest probability computer. He sighed heavily, fake spitting as he raised a hand.

"The winner... is the Blitz team... Ehhhh..." he cleared his throat as he turned around. "Until we meet again, and next time, be prepared to lose. Goodbye!"

The Judge blasted off and back into space. Danny sighed, relaxing now that the battle was over with. He looked over at the Whale king, and see it start to take off.

He growled as he began to let his anger overtake him.

 **"I KNEW THEY WOULDN'T KEEP THEIR WORD!"**

Danny activated his Ion boosters as he tried to close in on the massive carrier. But even with the Fury's speeds it was near impossible.

"Hang on, Leena, I'm coming!"

But it seems as though she didn't need his help. She got out, and was helped by someone else. Danny blinked as he saw a Pteras zoom into the skies from the now smoking Whale King. Out of the smoke and dropping to the ground was a blue Command Wolf that Danny recognized anywhere. "No way..." Danny gasped in disbelief.

Leena came on the communications.

"Yoohoo! Thanks Dad, appreciate the help you gave me. Though I could have gotten out on my own." Leena said.

Brad came on, scoffing.

"You weren't fooling anyone with that disguise. You barely made it to the hangar, and I had to blow the bridges to make sure you could get to the Pteras. Anyway, glad it's finally over."

Danny sighed, and waited as the Command Wolf slid down the cliffs. The Whale King picked up the Saber and its Hellcats before flying off. Danny helped get the Dibison back in the Hover Cargo, and set his Zoid in. The Cargo was driving back to base as Brad walked over to Danny.

Danny smiled, turning to see Brad smiling at him.

"Hey." he greeted.

Brad waved back in response.

"Yo. Saw your moves. You did good out there. Your parents would be proud of you." Brad said.

Danny just scoffed and crossed his arms much to Brad's confusion.

"I doubt it. But thanks for the help anyway. Thought you didn't do Charity." Danny said in response.

Brad looked down and away, taking a step back. Apparently, he didn't know how to say what he was thinking, and turned away.

"Well, see you back at base." Danny chuckled lightly.

Brad sighed as he finally got away. But deep down, he was feeling like the lowest of trash at this point and it showed as he clenched his fists in disappointment in himself.

"Damn it…!" muttered Brad.

They got back to base and Tauros, Brad, and Danny were now gathered in the conference room. Leena was in the bath, and Jamie was fixing his Zoid. Danny wanted to help, but Brad said it was important to come into the conference room first.

Toros sighed in emotional exhaustion due to the day's events.

"That was a really tough battle. Sorry to put you guys through the thick of it." he said apologetically. "Anyway, I am supremely thankful."

Brad sighed heavily. He too was emotionally exhausted to a degree.

"Yeah Yeah... Just don't forget about our deal." Brad said.

Danny looked at Brad, eyes hardened and his vision of Brad being a better person vanished. Brad looked away.

"If you think that's bad, wait until you know what the deal was." he said to Danny.

Tauros sweat dropped. Thanks a lot for throwing him under the Death Saurer, Brad. That was sarcasm, for those of you who couldn't tell.

"Yes well... The deal was that I give him the pay from the NEXT battle's prize money that would have been yours to him instead."

Both men flinched in anticipation of Danny's response to that. And they were right to flinch, because Danny's eyes narrowed and widened in anger at the same time, if that's even physically possible. He raise his fist before bringing it down on the coffee table and causing cracks to appear in it.

 **"Of all the stupid…"**

He brought down his fist again and made more cracks in the wood.

 **"Asinine…"**

He raised his fist and left it hanging there as his anger boiled over completely.

 **"SHARK JUMPING BULLSHIT!"**

He brought his fist down and completely shattered the coffee table, not even caring that his hand was bloody and possibly broken. This was the scene that Leena walked in on, now dressed in her normal clothes. Her eyes were wide with a little fear as Danny's eyes seemed to have shifted from their once beautiful blue color to an angry and ominous red.

"What the hell gives YOU the right to do with MY paycheck whatever you please?! Just because you had little faith in the team's ability to save Leena, you stole from me and agreed to this deal with a mercenary! A crime that is punishable by the laws established by the Zoid Battle Commission! You know how this would end if I were to take this up with them…"

Danny let that threat hang in the air as he saw both Doctor Toros and Brad go kinda pale as they knew what would happen. He got up and lowered his head so that his hair was hiding his eyes.

"And I thought my trust was well placed… Guess I was wrong." Danny growled.

He walked out of the room and past a stunned Leena, probably so he could help Jamie with repairs. All Leena could do was look at her father and Brad with disappointment. Danny had pretty much already ripped them a new one, so she figured her help was not needed. All she could do was go find Danny and help clean up his injuries while her dad and Brad stewed in their own muck.

This experience has been very hard on the team, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Will this tear the team apart? Or will they get over this whole fiasco and grow a stronger bond with each other?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Danny): The mercenary warrior, Jack Sisco along with his Lightning Saix, have come to challenge us to a High Speed Battle. And it just so happens that I have new transformation parts for Berserk Fury. Perfect timing! Berserk Fury Z coming at ya!**_

 _ **But this isn't the only thing that needs the attention of Berserk Fury's new transformations. Some shady characters from my past are the ones who hired Jack Sisco to battle us! And they're trying to take me back by force! Yeah, when I have a friend like Leena and a great team on my side... That's never gonna happen! ...Wait, what do you mean she might want to be something 'more' with me? That's impossible! ...Right?**_

 _ **Next time on Phantom Fury; High Speed Battle: Transforming into Berserk Fury Zenebas! Ready...? FIGHT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go, the newest chapter of Phantom Fury! After this chapter, I wanna get at least three more posted before working on any more of my stories and every review counts. So, without further Ado… ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER, SHALL WE! Also, if you haven't, be sure to check out my Character Channel on YouTube. It's called Emperor Frost. I'm starting out with Let's Plays, so check it out and subscribe to the channel to become a member of Frost's Enforcers!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Zoids! If I did, Danny wouldn't have gotten together with Sam, and New Century Zero would've gotten another season.***_

* * *

 _ **High Speed Battle! Transforming Into Berserk Fury Zenebas!**_

* * *

 **Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids.**

 **The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another.**

 **Battle Mode approved.**

 **Area scanned…**

 **Battlefield set up!**

 **Ready… FIGHT!**

* * *

The ending gong sounded on a Zoid Battlefield signalling that one of the teams has won. The defeated team was a group of pilots who manned three Heldigunners into battle. All three Zoids were sparking and smoking from all of the damage they took at the hands of but one Zoid. But we'll get to that in just a moment.

 **"The winner is… the Redfire Team!"**

But the winning team of Zoids didn't look much like winners. Two of the Zoids, both Red Horns, were down for the count and were severely damaged with missing armor in various places and electricity sparking in various damaged areas. The only Zoid standing tall and proud was a Cheetah Type Zoid with black and red armor known as a Lightning Saix.

One of the Red Horn pilots groaned in both anger and disappointment as his damaged Zoid Gear fell to the ground. While he was lamenting the damage done to both his pride and his Zoid, another man walked up to the two Pilots. This guy is clearly the one who owns the Lightning Saix.

"Now, let's have that reward I was promised. Seeing as I won the battle for ya." the Lightning Saix pilot said.

But the one of the Red Horn pilots, a man with light brown hair, turned around looking angrier than he's ever been in his life.

"You're asking the wrong guy! You demolish my Red Horn and now you have the nerve to talk about rewards?!" he demanded in anger.

But the pilot of the Lightning Saix didn't seem fazed by the outburst. He remained calm, cool and collected.

"I demolished? You're the one who let it happen." he quipped.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" shouted the first Red Horn pilot.

"Chill." said his partner, a man with black hair.

He wasn't any happier about the situation than his partner was, but he wasn't going to let his anger cloud his judgment. And just for the sake of not using so many titles here, let's just call the black haired man George and his partner Sherlock.

Anyways, George tossed a bag of money to the Lightning Saix pilot, which landed at his feet. The fact that he requested a reward means that he must be a mercenary pilot of some kind.

"Here's your reward." George said.

"Thanks." said the mercenary.

He picked up the bag of greenbacks and slung it over his shoulder just as George began to speak again.

"We'll need to hire you for our next battle too, so I'll be in touch."

"There'll be no next time for you." said the mercenary.

"Hey, wait a minute! If we don't win any points now, we'll be bumped down a class! There's no way we'll win with our damaged Zoids!" George said, pleading his case.

But this didn't seem to work on the mercenary. He seems dead set on not helping the Redfire Team again.

"What a shame." he said indifferently.

"What kind of deal is this where you win us ONE BATTLE then abandon us like trash?! HEY?!" demanded the ever angry Sherlock.

This time, the merc stopped walking and turned to face the angry pilot. And when he spoke, his tone showed that he had no patience for any of their antics.

"I'm walking because you competed with me instead of letting me do what I'm paid for!"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, At The Blitz Team Base…***_

* * *

Tensions were still kind of high between Danny and some of his team. Mainly Brad and Doctor Toros. The doctor and Mercenary Pilot didn't go through with their prior deal, knowing that Danny would no doubt go to the Battle Commission and file a lawsuit. But while Danny wasn't on very good terms with Brad anymore, he was willing to try and forgive doctor Toros, seeing as how all he wanted at the time was to save Leena.

Speaking of whom: she and Danny have actually been helping each other out in a mutual agreement. Leena wanted to learn martial arts from Danny, and he agreed to teach her provided that she doesn't abuse his teachings and helps him with his physical therapy. For some reason or another, Danny was healing a lot slower than he should be.

 **"RRRAAAAUGH!"** roared Leena as she attacked Danny.

Both were dressed in Martial Arts Gis and were sparring out in the hangar. Leena was wearing a white karate Gi with a yellow belt while Danny was wearing a black Gi that was baggier than Leena's. The Gi has red trimmings and Danny has a red martial arts belt tied around his waist.

Neither were wearing any shoes so they could get a better feel for their environment and get a better grip on the ground.

Leena spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to Danny's head, but her attack was easily caught and deflected by her more experienced teammate. Danny in turn simply grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground before planting his foot on her stomach.

"Alright, young grasshopper. I think we're done for now." Danny said with a grin.

Leena grunted in pain and sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her back. If there's one thing she's developing from these sparring sessions, it's definitely pain tolerance.

"Looks like I still can't beat the master of the Dragon School of Martial Arts. Ain't that right, Ryu-Sennin?" Leena asked with a coy smirk.

Ryu-Sennin. A martial artist name given to Danny by the previous master of the Dragon School of Martial Arts. A style that is meant to utilize hard strikes and fluid movements whilst stomping into each position and blocking as hard as the user strikes. In essence, one must move like the dragon and be as powerful as the dragon.

Danny just smiled and bowed to Leena to symbolize the end of the fight as custom dictates.

"No. But you are most definitely improving." Danny said, offering her a hand. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, if a little bruised tomorrow morning." Leena replied.

She accepted her friend and teacher's help in getting up as they walked over to the Zoids. Danny looked up at the Berserk Fury with pride in his eyes, but he also seemed to be contemplating something. Something that Leena took notice of.

"Hey, what's wrong Danny?" Leena asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I should work on Berserk Fury's arsenal a little bit more." Danny replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Leena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny just smiled and looked at Leena, his smile seeming to warm her heart every time she saw it.

"Don't get me wrong, Fury's Buster Claws are great and all. And the Charged Particle Cannon is a great weapon in its own right, but I wish he was equipped with a lot more weapons." Danny replied.

And the Fury growled as if agreeing with his pilot.

Leena nodded in understanding. She was kinda the one who is responsible for making the team spend so much on ammo thanks to her trigger happy ways. And she just couldn't seem to connect with the Dibison like so many other pilots before her could. Some pilots of the Dibison might just chalk it up to some sexist reason, but she just knew that the Dibison, while powerful, wasn't her ideal Zoid.

That's when the communicator in the hangar started beeping.

"Danny, Leena! I need you over here." Doctor Toros said over the intercom.

"Why? What's going on, Dad?" Leena asked.

"There's something that came here for Danny and the Berserk Fury." Doc replied.

"Wait, you mean they're here?!" Leena asked excitedly. "Well it's about time! Come on, Danny! You've gotta see these!"

She took off running towards the loading bay where the team keeps the larger Zoid parts like replacement armor. This made for easier storage and made sure that no one would tamper with anything.

Not really understanding what they meant, Danny just hurried after Leena. After all, if she was in such a hurry to see this, then it must be important. They stopped at the sliding door and Leena looked at him with a big grin on her face.

"Danny, I saw how you were eying those parts for the Berserk Fury, so I did a little bit of business with some of those Parts Dealers you told me about. I swore them to secrecy about this order, so that's why they couldn't tell you until the delivery was made. But now, here they are!" Leena explained/exclaimed as she opened the door.

They stepped through and Danny's jaw dropped as he gasped in shock.

"Are those what I think they are?!" Danny asked.

He was treated to three huge metal crates all stacked up on different shelves. The bottom one was white, the middle crate was a really light blue color and the top crate was a bright red color. And each one contains a set of parts specifically for the Berserk Fury.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, At A Bar For Zoid Warriors…***_

* * *

Out in a town near the edge of a desert, we find ourselves at a local bar and restaurant where Zoid Warriors of all types come to drink, eat, socialize and relax. And sitting alone at a table with several poker cards in his hand is that same warrior who refused to help the Redfire Team again.

Now that we get a good look at him, we can see what he actually looks like. He was wearing a yellow and grey shirt, and grey pants. He also had a light blue checked headband with two strange appendages that slightly resembled toilet brushes hanging from the back of his head. The headband made his eyes look like thin slits like those of a snake, and spiky purple hair stuck out from the top of his head.

"Jack Sisco."

The now named Jack looked up to see a Zoid Pilot standing next to him just a few feet away.

"I need your help on a job." he said.

"It'll cost you." said Jack.

"How about fifty thousand?" the warrior offered.

But Jack wasn't about to budge for THAT measly pay day.

"Take a hike! I don't work for people unless they have money." Jack said.

The pilot walked away, sighing in disappointment. His next battle was going to be a lot harder without a pilot like Jack Sisco helping his team. So, another pilot got up and decided to try his luck.

"I'll pay. Whatever your price! I need you on my team!" he said.

Seeing that he was being offered a blank check of sorts, Jack at least knows this guy is willing to pay. But there's one more test. He shuffled his hand of cards into the deck, then drew a new hand and placed the cards face down on the table.

"Pick a card, then try and guess what suit it is." Jack said.

"Uh… Clubs." the pilot guessed.

He flipped over his card to reveal it to be a Three of Diamonds. Jack was most certainly not impressed.

"Beat it! If you don't have luck, I don't want to know you." Jack said indifferently.

The pilot gave an exasperated sigh and walked away, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and cards. He scoffed at the lack of good business and took a drink of his peppermint hide. A decent non alcoholic energy drink. But that's when two new warriors walked up to him. Warriors that I know are not good news.

"You must be Jack Sisco." said a female voice.

Jack set down his drink and looked up to see two teenagers standing across from him. One of them looks african american and wears thick rimmed back glasses with a reddish orange beret on his head. He's also wearing a yellow turtleneck, green cargo pants and a pair of brown hiking boots.

The other looks more like she's a young woman who might have just started college. Her long light brown hair was done up in a ponytail, and she had blue eyes and was wearing red lipstick. Her attire consisted of a black bodysuit that was similar to what snipers wear out on night missions, and black combat boot with light blue gloves to finish the ensemble.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Tucker Foley, and this here is Jasmine Fenton. But just call her Jazz. Everyone does." the boy said.

"So?" Jack asked indifferently.

Tucker reached down and pulled up a briefcase before setting it down on the table.

"In that case is an even three million, which should be enough to cover your expenses." Tucker said confidently. "All you need to do is help us beat a certain team, and it's all yours."

NOW, they had Jack's attention. Three million was definitely a decent paycheck, and he won't turn them down without at least testing them.

"Well, it looks like you have enough money. Pick a card and then guess what suit it is." Jack instructed.

Jazz hovered one of her hands over the cards before stopping at the one on the far right.

"This card is the Queen of Hearts." Jazz said.

She flipped it over and sure enough, she was right. Jack let out a low whistle. Looks like he's got a job he can take up.

"So what kinda Zoids do ya got?" Jack asked.

"I pilot my trusty Dark Horn while Jazz is a master with her Konig Wolf." Tucker said, bragging slightly.

Jack whistled again, impressed by the type of Zoids they had. It's not every day that one finds a Konig Wolf in a pilot's possession. Most of them were wiped out in the old war, and the ones that survived the war were often lost to the sands of time.

"So I take it we've got a deal?" Tucker asked.

Jack stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sure. I'll help you kids out." Jack said.

Several pilots voiced their disappointment in this as Jack and his clients began to walk out of the restaurant. And who can blame them? They got Jack Sisco, one of the greatest mercenary pilots in the world, to work for their team in a Zoid Battle!

"So, who're we going up against?" Jack asked.

"We'll tell you on the way to the base. After that, Jazz and I will issue the challenge and set the parameters. And with you on our team, Jack, this'll be an easy win!" Tucker said.

But Jazz didn't seem so sure. Nothing in life is ever easy! So why does everybody keep saying that?

* * *

 _ ***Back With The Blitz Team…***_

* * *

Danny was peering into each container and getting a good look at the parts. And they looked even better than they did in the hologram catalogue!

"These beauties are amazing!" Danny exclaimed.

"I knew you'd love them!" Leena said with a big grin.

The lift moved up to the blue colored container and Danny took a good long look at the parts. The equipment here included twin X-Breakers like those of a Geno Breaker, but the armor looked bulkier and more like the armor the Fury was currently wearing. Only it was light blue.

"Wow! Now these babies will strike fear into anyone who crosses my path!" Danny said in amazement.

Leena laughed at her crush's enthusiasm. He certainly knew good quality parts when he sees them. Being a Junk Dealer before he joined the Blitz Team certainly did help with that.

"I'm glad you like them." Leena said honestly.

Finally, the lift took Danny up to the red container. He looked inside and was impressed. The armor itself was streamlined and built to reduce drag and make the Zoid faster. It would definitely be capable of keeping up with a Zoid like the Lightning Saix. Getting a good look at the equipment, he saw that like the armors before it, the red armor has four anchors to take the recoil of the Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon.

On top of that, it has a 12-Missile Pod that adds a bit of extra long ranged battle ability to the Fury. It also has small Ion Boosters that have a LOT of power to add in plenty of speed to the already impressive base speed increase it would add to the Zoid. But while it doesn't have a lot of weapons, it does still allow access to the Charged Particle Cannon and the Strike Laser Claw.

"Now this baby looks like it'll be perfect for high speed battles!" Danny praised. "So, what's the damage come out to?" Danny asked.

Leena picked up a clipboard that had the required paperwork on it and began to skim over it.

"Well, considering those people knew you, they gave me a nice discount when I mentioned and gave them proof that you're part of our team. So the total is a lot less than it would've been without it. So, I'd say you'll have it all payed off after about fifty wins. Does that sound right?" Leena explained/asked.

Danny took the clipboard and began to think. Fifty wins? That's if they keep winning like they are. And by the time he's payed off the parts, they'll be well on their way to the S-Class competition.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Unless there's any backyard dealings being done under my name that I should know about?" Danny said, sending a look in Doc's direction.

Doctor Toros smiled nervously and began to sweat a bit from sheer fear of Danny's wrath. He saw what he could do to concrete and a coffee table. He does NOT want to see what could happen to real flesh and blood.

"Nope! Nope! I've learned my lesson!" Doc said.

Danny smiled and signed the papers for the parts, happy that things were beginning to look up.

"We should probably test the parts to see if they work." Jamie said, walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked.

"I mean, we should just make sure that everything's ready before we go into battle with them, right?" Jamie said uncertainly.

Doctor Toros hummed in thought and began to walk away.

"Well, truth be told, they aren't actually up and running just yet." Doc said.

"They're not?" Danny asked. "Well, how long will it take to get them working then?"

"Well, the parts themselves are finished. It's just that I haven't figured out a quick and efficient way to attach the parts to the Berserk Fury. Besides, they're meant to function as a set and will look so cool when all of them are on the Fury as a single unit!" Doc said before walking away.

Jamie and Leena sighed at the behavior of the Blitz Team's manager. He was honestly more like a child than he should be.

"Danny, you agree with me, right? We should test the parts before we use them?" Jamie asked.

Danny hummed in thought and looked up at the parts for the Berserk Fury. He smiled as he reached a conclusion.

"Nah, I agree with Doc on this one. These guys know better than to half ass anything they sell to me, so I know the parts work fine. We'll be good to go by our next Zoid Battle!" Danny said. "After all, we can take down anyone who tried to beat our team!"

Danny turned and walked out of the hangar to get some fresh air, leaving Jamie and Leena behind.

"Well, I guess. But… Yeesh. It looks like brute force is all we got." Jamie said.

Leena put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knows what this is like due to her father's one track mind.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

We now find ourselves in the common room of the Blitz Team where we see Doctor Toros balancing upside down on top of his head. His face was turning red from all the blood that was rushing to his brain, and it was warranting some concern from the team.

"Should we even ask?" Brad inquired.

"Well… I thought I might have some sort of breakthrough." Doc replied.

"I think that's enough, Dad." Leena said, concerned for her father's health.

That's when the door slid open and Jamie walked in. And from the look on his face, I'd say he's got news for the team.

"A message just came in from the Battle Commission, guys. We have a Zoid Battle at ten o'clock tomorrow against the Tech Team in Battle Mode 0982." Jamie said.

"Where would that be?" Danny asked.

"Coordinates W06B36." Jamie replied.

He entered the coordinates into the computer and they found that the battlefield was not something that one would expect from the Tech Team.

"A total desert." Brad said.

"No shit, sherlock! But the field's enormous! It must be at least thirty square kilometers!" Danny quipped.

Brad ignored the obvious smart aleck attitude he was getting from his fellow male teammate and gave some useful information to help them in the battle.

"I hear that Jack Sisco uses an Ultra High Speed Lightning Saix, so judging by the location he wants to capitalize on his speed." Brad theorized.

 **"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IIIIIIT-OOF!"** cried Doctor Toros as he finally lost his balance.

"Doc…?" Danny asked uncertainly.

The good doctor ignored him and sprang up to his feet before running out of the room laughing like a maniac, nearly knocking Jamie over as he did. Ladies and Gentlemen, I think that Danny now fears for the doctor's mental stability.

"I'll never change him." Leena said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess your dad has always been like that, huh." Danny said, sounding more like a statement more than a question. "It makes me wish my parents were as understanding as your dad is."

"Why do you say that?" Leena asked.

Looking and seeing all of the curious eyes on him, Danny sighed and sat down on the couch.

"You guys might want to sit down. I have a lot that I need to get off my chest." Danny said.

While the team was confused about this, they sat down anyway. Besides, there was really no point in standing throughout the whole story if it's a long one. Danny sighed as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I wasn't always the Junk Dealer you met me as. I used to live in a town called Amity Park. It's a place where the supernatural seems to really come to life, and my parents are Ghost Hunters there. Because of this, I didn't grow up with many friends. And the only friends I DID have were really only using me to achieve their own goals." Danny explained. "In my sophomore year of Casper High School, I had begun to absorb myself completely into my studies, having ended my friendships with Sam, the girl who fought us with the Champ Team, and a techno geek known as Tucker Foley. We weren't on speaking terms when our friendship ended anyway. But anyway, I had just gotten home from another rigorous day at school when I overheard my parents talking in the kitchen."

Danny paused for a minute to collect his thoughts again. He knew that this next part was not going to be easy for him to explain.

"You see, my parents actually come from two long lines of Ghost Hunting families. So they wanted to turn me and my sister, Jazz, into Ghost Hunters like they are. But since Jazz was already on her way to getting a scholarship to a great college, they didn't want to rip her future away from her. So they made this plan to pull me out of school so they could train me to be a Ghost Hunter like they are." Danny explained.

"But that's not what you wanted. You wanted to pave your own way through life and establish your own future." Brad stated.

Danny nodded in affirmative.

"After hearing what they wanted to do with my life, I'd finally had enough and packed my more important belongings. I left Amity Park in the dead of night and got myself a job as a Junk Dealer, never looked back. The rest, you already know." Danny said.

He got up and started for the door.

"I'm off to bed. The rest of you should be too. We'll need our rest for the battle tomorrow." Danny said.

With that, he left the room and in doing so left three concerned teammates to their thoughts. It was clear that Danny was in serious emotional pain right now, but they didn't know how to help him. But one thing's clear, if anyone else from Amity Park wants to take Danny back there by force, they'll fight with everything they've got to stop them!

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

The Hover Cargo was well on its way to the site of the battle, but not everyone was prepared. Doctor Toros was snoring away in his usual spot on the command deck.

"Time to wake up! Come on, Doc!" Jamie urged.

Doctor Toros did wake up, but just for a minute.

"I ended up working right through the night working on the Fury's system." Doc said before he fell asleep again.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Jamie said, trying to get Doctor Toros to stay awake.

The Hover Cargo eventually made it to the Battlefield and stopped as it prepared the catapult to launch the team's Zoids. The first to launch was the Berserk Fury. Next came the Command Wolf. And finally, the Dibison jumped off of its own launch pad and into the Battlefield.

A few miles away, a Judge Capsule crashed into the ground. And Danny noticed that in each battle, the Judge stayed as far away from the Zoids as possible.

"The Judge sure does like to keep his distance." Danny observed.

The Judge Capsule rose up from its crater and opened up before rotating in a semi circle as the Judge began to scan the Battlefield.

 **"The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once! Area scanned… Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Tech Team. Battle Mode 0982. Ready… FIGHT!"**

The gong sounded and Danny got pumped up and ready to fight.

"Alright, let's do this!" Danny said.

"Our enemy's thirty kilometers away. What's there to do?" Brad asked.

"We should at least stay together until we've confirmed their location." Leena suggested.

"Roger that!" Danny said in agreement.

The Blitz Team's Zoids began the long and slow journey to try and find their enemies, but little did they know that the enemy was waiting for them. And it's true, because now we can see two new Zoids with Jack's Lightning Saix. A standard Dark Horn and a black Konig Wolf with a Dual Sniper Rifle mounted on its back.

"The battle's started, guys." Jazz said.

"So Jack, what's our plan of attack?" Tucker asked.

"It's very simple. You just need to follow two rules." Jack replied.

Tucker began grinning like a maniac.

"WOW, that IS simple! So…?"

"Keep moving and keep firing." Jack said.

Now THAT kinda confused Tucker. And I mean REALLY confused him, because that sounded like something a Halo player would do.

"What kinda rule is that?!" Tucker asked.

"Trust me, you just need to keep moving and avoid being hit. You both will need to bombard the enemy team with constant fire." Jack said. "Far too many pilots try to copy the same tactical maneuvers as my Lightning Saix, even if it's beyond their Zoid's capabilities. And with you two knowing the limits of your own Zoids, I know you're not foolish enough to try and keep up."

Tucker scowled at that, but swallowed his pride. He knew that Jack had them beat. For now, they'd just need to follow Jack's plan until they think of something else.

Back with the Blitz Team, they had finally made it to about the halfway point after a bit of walking and spotted something.

"Enemy Zoids approaching towards us!" Leena reported.

And sure enough, the three Zoids that made up the Tech Team made it to meet up with the Blitz Team. And Jack was a bit surprised at the appearance of a certain Zoid.

"A Tyrannosaurus Zoid…! Never seen one like that before." Jack said to himself. "Let's start, Tucker!"

"Tucker?" Danny asked.

Two faces that Danny had hoped to never see again appeared on his screen, and the young man instantly scowled as his eyes began to glow with anger.

"You two…!" growled Danny.

"Danny, come on! You've been gone from Amity Park for three years now! It's time to come home!" Tucker said. "We'll even offer you this deal. If your team wins you'll get double the usual prize money and we'll back off for a little while. But if we win, you come back to Amity Park with us!"

"Please, little brother! I really don't want to fight you!" Jazz pleaded.

"Well tough luck! You should have thought of that before you issued this challenge! And you better abide by your word when we win!" Danny growled before shutting off his communications with Jazz and Tucker.

"Well, that was a little huffy." said Jack as he appeared on Danny's screen. "Ah, well. I probably wouldn't be able to wrap my head around any of this anyway. Name's Jack Sisco, and I've never lost a battle."

Danny smirked in challenge at the Lightning Saix pilot.

"Naomi Flugel had the same rep, and yet she lost to me." Danny said. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

The Fury roared as it took off after Jack, utilizing its thrusters for flight, but the Lightning Saix took off at speeds far greater than the Berserk Fury. Jack smirked as he poured on the speed.

"Come on, scale belly!" taunted Jack.

He made his Lightning Saix go faster just as the Berserk Fury shot a few blasts from the Beam Cannons hidden in its buster Claws. The shots missed, and this also left Danny wide open to an attack. An opportunity that Jack took advantage of, shooting the Fury before running away again.

"Ugh! He's fast…!" muttered Danny.

And while Jack was dealing with Danny, Brad and Leena were having their own share of troubles against Tucker and Jazz. Brad was up against Jazz and her Konig Wolf, but his mind wasn't on the battle. And this lead to his Zoid getting pinned down by the enemy.

"You know, the Command Wolf is supposed to be the predecessor of my Konig Wolf, but it doesn't seem to be holding its own against my Zoid!" Jazz said arrogantly.

She proceeded to have her Konig Wolf bite down on the Command Wolf and tear out a chunk of armor that not only dealt damage to the Zoid, but it also froze Brad's combat system. Brad meanwhile, was still thinking about what he did during the fight with the Backdraft Group. How he was selfish and only helped out with the promise of money.

He closed his eyes and slammed his hand down on the Command Wolf's control panel.

"Why…? Why am I such a…?"

"HANG ON, BRAD!" shouted Leena.

She fired a mad barrage from the Dibison's Megalomax Cannon and hit it with so much force, the smaller Zoid was sent flying a ways away before it tumbled across the ground, skidding to a stop as its combat system was frozen.

"That'll teach you!" Leena said smugly.

But she was soon grunting and bracing herself as the Dark Horn began shelling her Dibison. She should have remembered to watch her back at all times during the battle.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Danny declared.

He activated the Fury's Ion Boosters and tried to catch up to Jack and his Lightning Saix, but it was no good. He just isn't fast enough to catch up to Jack.

"You're too slow kid! Save your energy!" Jack taunted.

He poured on the speed and his Lightning Saix once again zoomed nearly out of sight of the Berserk Fury. Danny growled and gritted his teeth as he thought about the chances of Tucker and Jazz dragging him back to Amity Park. And he wasn't about to EVER let that happen!

"I'll never catch up at this rate! Doc, let me use Fury's new components!" Danny said over the comm system.

"GREAT! I thought you'd never ask!" Doctor Toros exclaimed, instantly waking up. "I stayed up all night working on them. Now, do you want to use the Sturm Fury, or maybe the Jagd Fury?"

"Not those ones, Doc. Get ready to mobilize the Zenebas Fury." Danny ordered.

"The Zenebas Fury… I'm on it!" Doctor Toros said.

The Fury walked up the ramp to the inside of the Hover Cargo and walked onto a platform where they usually launch the Zoids from the catapult. But this time, something else was going on. Danny activated the CAS System and jettisoned the Fury's armor and Buster Claws just as several robot arms moved out of the walls and began to remove it all.

"Berserk Fury secured on the Maintenance Deck!" Jamie announced.

Once all of the armor and the Buster Claws were removed from the Fury and pulled into the walls, revealing them to be storage areas, the walls began rotating as the new system was being selected.

"Fury… Your new system's called 'Zenebas'." Danny said to his Zoid.

He then pushed the controls forward and the walls to the inside of the Hover Cargo stopped rotating before opening up to reveal the bright red armor that is the Zenebas unit.

First the armor for the head was snapped into place. Next came the body, then the legs and arms, and finally the tail. The Ion Boosters were also mounted onto the Fury's back where they were supposed to go. To complete the armor change, the interior of the cockpit changed as well. The seat for the pilot was made to lean back in order to reduce the strain on the pilot and prevent whiplash.

The arms that held the armor retracted back into the walls just as Danny ran a systems check to make sure everything was fine. Seeing no anomalies, the platform was raised to the catapult to prepare for launch.

"Zenebas Fury CAS complete!"

As the Catapult launched Danny and the Fury, he had just one thing to say in this situation.

 **"GO ZENEBAS!"**

The Fury was launched from the catapult and immediately took off running faster than it ever ran before. And it didn't even need to use the thrusters to gain the necessary speed. But Leena was having her own troubles against the Dark Horn and its obnoxious pilot's flirting.

"C'mon, babe, stop playing hard to get! You know you want to try the Foley experience!" Tucker said to Leena with a lecherous smirk.

 **"You think I'd EVER let someone like you touch me?! NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!"** roared Leena.

She fired her Dibison's signature Burnout attack at the Dark Horn and managed to land every hit, making Tucker cry out in outrage as his Combat System froze just like Jazz's. And as for Jack, he was beginning to regret not doing something to stop those two reckless pilots.

"Maybe I should've just had them provide covering fire with a couple of Cannon Tortoises." Jack said to himself.

That's when his computer began to beep with a warning. He looked at it and saw a yellow blip approaching him at high speeds.

"Object approaching from the rear."

And out of the hot desert sun, a red torpedo of prehistoric power was running to catch the Lightning Saix as it ran with speeds previously inaccessible to it. The Zenebas Fury was soon running right alongside the Lightning Saix, making Jack's eyes widen in shock.

"The Tyrannosaurus…! How can that Zoid keep up with me?!" Jack questioned.

Danny roared in fury as he had the Zenebas Fury ram into the side of Jack's Lightning Saix. From within the cockpit, Jack's eyes were wide with shock before he grinned and his eyes narrowed with determination.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a challenge, Lightning Saix!" Jack said to his Zoid.

He pushed a button and activated the Saix's Ion Boosters causing the Cheetah Zoid to take off at hypersonic speeds, and creating a sonic boom in the process. But Danny was ready for him this time.

"Activating Zenebas Ion Boosters!"

The small boosters opened up and the Fury hopped up while activating his thrusters and zoomed off at 600 km/h, being more than a match for the speed of Jack and his Lightning Saix. And Jack was beginning to see that he wouldn't be able to outrun this opponent so easily.

"I can't shake him! I… I don't understand what's going on!" Jack said to himself.

He began to grin as he felt his blood boil from sheer excitement.

"It's been a long time since I had a rush like this! Now, let's see how he handles taking on a pro!"

Jack intensified his speed and the two Zoids were soon ramming into each other as they ran/flew at top speed to try and get an edge against each other. And within the cockpit of the Fury, Danny was beginning to feel the strain of a High Speed Battle.

"Ggghk! Hrrrrnn! I don't think I can keep this up for much longer…!" grunted Danny.

"Oh yeah! This is what I've been waiting for!" Jack said, excitement clear in his voice.

The two speeding Zoids veered off course of each other and gained some distance before they charged once again. And neither one showed any signs of slowing down.

"So you wanna play chicken, huh? **THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE CHICKEN!"** declared Danny.

 **"LET'S GO!"** yelled Jack.

The Lightning Saix and the Zenebas Fury ran top speed before leaping into the air with their claws poised to strike. They roared in challenge as they passed each other and landed on their feet. The Lightning Saix turned around to face the Fury and Jack appeared on Danny's screen. He was smiling and seemed to be satisfied with the outcome.

"Well, I guess this is a first. I've lost this one…"

The right leg of the Lightning Saix fell off as the Zoid collapsed to the ground with its system frozen.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… the Blitz Team!"**

Once both pilots had taken a moment to calm down from the adrenaline rush they'd gotten from the battle, they stepped out of their Zoids and met out of the field.

"So what's your name, warrior?" Jack asked.

"Daniel. No surname. But you can call me Danny. And this here is my partner, the Berserk Fury."

"Berserk Fury, huh? Very impressive acceleration." Jack praised.

"Thanks. I was about to say the same about your Lightning Saix." Danny admitted.

"Next time, how about you and I go one on one?" Jack offered.

Danny shrugged and massaged his left shoulder. The speed he and the Fury were moving at nearly turned him into a living pancake.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass. High speed battles are real murder on the body." Danny said.

"You're one of the rare few men who understand that. But you should probably expect another battle from me soon. I gave those guys a pass so if they want to hire me for another battle, I'll work for free." Jack said. "Well, take care Danny."

And with that, Jack left to get his Gustav and load up his Lightning Saix. He just had this gut feeling that the Berserk Fury and a pilot by the title of Phantom Fury will become well known in the future.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Danny): Leena's Dibison is heavily damaged! What kind of Zoid did that to her?! The Backdraft Group tries to mess with our battle again, but this time they bring in a new Zoid with perfect offensive AND defensive abilities! Why won't they leave us alone?!**_

 _ **Next time, on Phantom Fury; The Dark Giant: The Invincible Elephander! We've got to defeat the Invincible Elephander. Ready…? FIGHT!**_


End file.
